The Legend of Cornell
by Riddle272
Summary: The life of a manwolf isn't always easy. Things tend to get abit more complicated, adopting a young human,the dark lord Dracula being after you and a friend betrays you. Can Cornell triumph over it all...?
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------

** The Legend Of Cornell**

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CastleVania...Konami does. Must they rub it in? None of these characters are mine except for Marcell, Christopher/Mutt, Matthew, Emilia, Maiko and his tribe (excluding Ortega), Marius, Joseph and his village, and Holly.

**Author's Note:** I have spent almost a year working on this story, and I am happy with the results. As always, I will reread, spell-check, and add on things. In edition to creating a good percent of the characters and settings before and after the journey in CastleVania, I also replayed the game it was based from (CastleVania: Legacy of Darkness) as I wrote each part of the story, to insure a decent accuracy in scenery, events, and dialogue. Still quite a bit was edited and added on to, to bring out the meaning and fit into the story… And I still get no credit. Bah! Almost 2/4 of this story is based directly from the game. I hope you enjoy, and if you're still interested, read the next sequel: The Chronicles Of Malus! I enjoy reading reviews so please give helpful comments if you'd be so kind!! Thanks!

---Riddle272

**Chapter 1**

Cornell strolled through the new hamlet which he began to call his home. It seemed like only yesterday that the trees were in bloom, yet now cold white powder covered the ground. The tribe had settled here only two days ago from their weeks journey. His father kept him so busy that Cornell barely had time to see his new surroundings the days before. He looked up at the frozen trees bare from their leaves, yet covered with snow. Four months of this wintry wonderland until the tribe migrated for spring...

Someone screamed.

Cornell turned to the direction of the noise. It came from behind one of the village houses. Through the dark, his keen eyes could see candlelight reflecting against the side of the house. There was a second yell. This time he distinguished that it came from a girl. A young one perhaps... Cornell investigated cautiously, not sure of what he'd find or even why he'd even decided to check. What he found was the Cossa brothers. All three of whom were a few years older than him. They each held a large stick in one hand and a torch in the other. The scream had not come from them, but from a very young red-haired girl huddling against the wall in front of them. The oldest Cossa, Maefir, kicked the huddled young girl angrily.

"Get up you weakling!"

The little girl screamed. Maefir kicked her again.

"This one's stubborn and useless." The middle Cossa brother, who Cornell knew as Raven, said. "The slave camp will probably get rid of this weakling anyway..."

"There will be nothing left for the slave camp the way you're treating her." Cornell said.

The Cossa brothers turned around.

"Cornell, what do you want?"

"I wish you would leave her alone, for one." Cornell said stepping closer to the red-haired huddle. "She's already in bad shape, and she's only a small child!"

The eldest Cossa sneered at the young boy. "You talk like you know everything. What does your father teach you anyway?"

Cornell chose not to answer that question. He picked up the bundle from the ground. Now he could see the small child clearly. Apart from her loose and unkempt red hair, her white dress was filthy, her feet were bare and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Where are her parents?" Cornell asked.

"Dead. The tribe killed them all, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Cornell felt slightly guilty. The were-tribe had gone on a celebration raid the day before. She must have been a survivor the brothers found in the ruins.

"So you kept her outside and starved her? She's not a wolf. She can't survive outside like this!"

"She's a human! Who cares?"

"Humans aren't bad!" Cornell blurted before he could stop himself. He added quickly, "But it doesn't matter, I'm taking her with me." That too he had not meant to say.

"Back off, we found her first!" Raven growled, stepping up to Cornell as though he planned to snatch the small girl from his arms.

"You said she was worthless..." Cornell replied. "What would you want from a 'stubborn and useless weakling'?"

The oldest Cossa stepped over to stand next to his brother and face Cornell also.

"Well, aren't you smart?" Maefir said, "Maiko won't like it when he finds out that Matthew's son is rescuing humans...but that's fine. Keep the little filthy thing. There are others..." He motioned to his younger siblings and left Cornell behind the house in the cold, alone with the red-hair.

Cornell looked at her and she looked away timidly.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly.

The girl flinched as though Cornell had yelled at her. More tears formed in her eyes and she started to weep silently.

"I know you're scared, but I promise I won't hurt you. It's okay..."

Cornell took a moment to think. Where could he take her? The tribe would kill her if she stayed here, but there wasn't another village for thirty miles. Who would want a traumatized and malnourished child anyway? Cornell scratched his hair with his free hand. He didn't know much about what humans wanted... Maybe he could take care of her!

He chuckled and started walking aimlessly back onto the village's main path. No, his father would never agree. He didn't hate humans, but he didn't like to be around them either. Especially since Cornell's mother's death. Come to think of it, Matthew would probably kill the little girl, like the were-tribe would... Cornell stopped to look around the cold and desolate village. Where could he take her? A cold gust of wind blew past him and he moved towards the forest. He journeyed into the fairly deepest part of the forest on the west side of the village. The tribe was least likely to go there. Though it was much colder and darker than in the open and the ground was deep with snow. The trees howled and shivered in the dark as the icy wind blew above, sending cold chills through Cornell and of course the small child. Cornell brushed away a large circle of snow for both he and the girl to sit. As he placed her on the ground, she stumbled and curled up in her usual huddle.

"Um...you're probably cold," He said finally. "And hungry..."

Cornell gathered some fire wood, then made a good and steady fire for them to sit by. He also ventured into the dark trees and managed to find two hares to cook by the fire and eat. After the boy tended to the fire, he took out a small knife and began to skin his catch. All the while, the girl shivered and watched him curiously.

As the hare were cooking, he caught her gaze and gave her a smile, motioning for her to sit by him. For a moment she looked at him with fear, but decided to get up. She stumbled over to Cornell. Cornell sat by the fire and placed her on his lap. He combed her disheveled hair back, as the least he could do for now.

"What's your name?" Cornell asked.

The girl shook her head.

"You don't remember what your mother called you?"

The girl shook her head again.

"Well, I'll give you a name." Cornell thought for a moment then spoke. "I will name you...Ada."

Ada looked up at him curiously, but Cornell could tell what she was thinking.

"Me? My name is Cornell."

She nodded. Cornell prepared the hares for eating, and gave a piece to Ada. She looked from the meat to Cornell, wondering what she was to do with it.

"It's safe to eat." Cornell said, trying a piece himself.

Ada looked at the meat again. After a few moments of bewilderment, she decided to try it. It seemed quite obvious that she liked it, because after the first piece it didn't take her long to devour the rest. Afterwards, she nestled into Cornell's warm coat. He embraced her lightly. Maybe this human would begin to trust him?

"I have to go now." Cornell said. "I can't let you come with me. Stay here for now, okay?"

Ada sighed, but Cornell noticed that she was asleep. Cornell placed her on the ground and blanketed her with his coat. He could stand the cold longer than she could. He put out the fire with snow and started out the forest towards home.

"You're late." Matthew said matter-of-factly, as Cornell walked in. His father didn't even glance up from the book he was reading.

"Um…yeah." Cornell said, thinking of an excuse quickly. "I got caught up playing in the snow, you see..."

"Ah..." Matthew said. He looked up over his book at Cornell. "And since when did you like snow?"

Cornell blinked. He was caught.

"Recently…" He murmured.

Matthew stared at his son for a moment before smiling slightly. He didn't feel like interrogating him.

"That sounds like fun." Matthew said half-heartily, going back to his reading. "Did you enjoy the snow?"

"Yeah..." Cornell murmured again, looking at the floor. His father knew he hadn't been anywhere near the snow long enough to build even a mini snow-wolf. "I'm going to go on to bed, okay?"

"Alright then. Goodnight Cornell."

Cornell wished him a goodnight and wandered to his room. He lied on his bed and stared out of the window at the snow he indeed hated. He thought of Ada sleeping alone in the below-freezing weather. She should be kept warm with his fur coat... Hopefully, she would still be alive when he came back tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cornell woke up early. The sun had yet to rise and the cold air of the night still loomed outside. Cornell took a deep breath and sighed. He got out of bed and stretched as his wolven senses began to awake. For the meanwhile, he went to the kitchen and sat at the table with his head laid down.

"It is nice to see you awake this early."

Matthew's voice was somber as usual. He came and sat in front of Cornell.

"Since you are up so promptly, would you go into the forest and collect more firewood?"

"Sure, Father." Cornell mumbled. He got up and left the kitchen, off to search for his coat. After a few minutes he realized he had given it to Ada. Ada! Cornell had nearly forgotten!

"Have you found your coat yet?" Matthew asked after watching Cornell search.

"Um...not yet..."

"Hmm...that's queer..." Matthew came into the room that Cornell was in. "I don't remember seeing you with it yesterday evening either..."

Cornell looked up at Matthew. So he had noticed... This was his indirect way of asking what happened to his coat...

"Oh. Yes...that is right..." Cornell said. He looked back down with a puzzled expression, stalling for time to think up an excuse. An excuse clever enough for Matthew to believe.

"I...gave it to a drifter, you see..."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "A drifter you say?"

Cornell looked up at him and nodded earnestly. Matthew gazed into his son's eyes with suspicion. Cornell did his best to look sincere.

"And why might you give your coat to a drifter...?"

"He was cold."

"He was cold...?" Matthew repeated.

"He was cold."

Matthew remained silent for a moment. He had given in from questioning him and narrowed his eyes at Cornell instead.

"Drifters are insignificant..." Matthew said, turning away and heading back to the kitchen. "They would have died sooner or later anyway."

"You didn't say that about Mother..."

Matthew stopped and glared back at his son. Cornell stared at the ground again.

"Just a thought..." Cornell mumbled and hurried out the door before Matthew could say anything. He headed to the forest to check on Ada first. When he arrived, the snowless circle was empty. She and his coat were gone as well.

"Ada?" He called. "Ada!"

After a few minutes, Ada came running out from the trees. She looked up at Cornell and ran over to him.

"I'm glad to see you too." Cornell said. "I haven't any food for you now though..."

Ada looked slightly disappointed.

"That's alright though. I'll go look now."

After another meal of cooked hare, Cornell wandered back to the tribe's village to find new clothing for Ada in the store shed. Cornell opened the door to the large shed and peaked inside. Goods that the tribe had collected from the raids in the past seasons were kept here: Clothing, weapons, books, human trinkets and many other things. By some man-wolf standards, the store shed was organized quite neat. Books were piled on one side and miscellaneous things piled on the other. Clothing lay in a large pile in the back of the shed. Marcell was inside examining goods the tribe had gathered. He looked to see who had entered.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Cornell?"

"Just looking..." Cornell muttered, looking around as though he were interested. He wandered over to where the clothing was. "And what areyou doing here?"

"Looking for books to read..."

"Oh..." Cornell said. He spotted a gown a little bigger than Ada's size. Cornell picked the gown up and folded it neatly. "There's a surprise..."

"Yeah, well... Father's giving me lessons on scroll writing. I heard from him you're pretty good at it."

"Of course. Matthew makes sure of it... If even one line is jagged, I'll have to write it all over again. It takes me an age just to write one of them!"

Marcell laughed. "Good luck for you... I can't write one! My handwriting is horrible. Looks like a bunch of chicken scratches, my father says..."

Cornell gathered the rest of the clothes he found for Ada and another coat for himself. He rummaged for a pair of matching shoes for Ada, and got up with the clothing stack.

"Your father is much nicer than mine." He said, hurrying out the door before Marcell could see him. "I've got the mean one in the family. Well, I'll see you..."

Cornell came back to where Ada waited. She sat in the snow and made small snow figures (which looked more like lumps of snow). He picked her up and carried her in one arm, the clothing pile in the other.

"Now to give you a good washing. I know it's cold, but we can warm water."

Cornell found a deserted cauldron big enough for Ada to fit inside twice. He also found some spare cloth and a piece of soap in the store shed. He placed the things, including Ada, in the cauldron and dragged it to a lake in the forest.

"Whee!" Ada exclaimed, as Cornell dragged the cauldron across the ground swiftly.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one pulling this heavy bucket!" Cornell looked around to make sure no one had spotted him. The camp was still and quiet. There wasn't a sign of any life around. Bears weren't the only ones hibernating...

After giving Ada a bath and new clothes, he left her with more food and created a shelter for her under a make-shift tent. Next, he would find some sort of toy or puzzle for her to play with. Cornell filled himself with pride. Maybe he wasn't such a bad caretaker after all! Once he was out of the forest and headed home, he remembered the firewood his father asked him to get and nearly collapsed. He was tired from all the walking and chores that he had done for Ada.

"Firewood..." Cornell sighed. He grabbed the ax that he had left home in the first place and headed towards the forest once more. He came back home that evening with a wheel barrow full of wood. The sun had set and the camp was as much a still and quiet snow village as before. Not the type of snow village you'd find in one of those fancy glass orbs, Cornell thought as he looked around the empty and dark streets, but a desolate one that held the fears of mankind. It was a village that was taken and driven by force, whose inhabitants cared nothing for it but their own survival. Cornell felt guilty of his existence once more. He felt that he had been the one who took away Ada's home and parents, forcing her to live in the wilderness.

As he returned home, he didn't bother notifying his father. He had been mysteriously gone all day and had missed his study lessons. No, he didn't bother. Cornell placed the spare wood by the back of the house and dragged himself silently inside for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was spent mostly by Cornell studying. His father had definately asked where he had been. Cornell was ready with an excuse he created before he had gone to bed. He said that he went to the store shed to get himself another coat, which was true.

"There must have been a very large quantity of coats to look through." Matthew said. "It took you four and a half hours to come back for the firewood ax and the wheel barrow."

His father's voice was edged with cold sarcasm. It always was, whether he was angry or not. Cornell was too used to it by now to be concerned.

"I also had to run some errands for Maiko..."

Matthew gave Cornell his usual look of disbelief. "Well it's good to know that you haven't been sidetracked by the snow again. What sort of errands?"

"I can't say," Cornell said. "Maiko told me to keep it a secret."

Matthew raised his eyebrows; But the thing that Cornell liked was that he couldn't be proved wrong. There were a lot of things Maiko kept secret from his tribe. The thing Cornell didn't like was that he made up for his lie with studies his father gave him. Cornell sat at his writing desk and played with the abacus his father gave him, staring down at the scrolls that would take him all day and then some to finish. He tried to think of how he would be able to leave and feed Ada without Matthew noticing. He first needed to figure out a way to finish all his work so he _could_ leave the house. Cornell groaned in despair and put his forehead on top of the blank scrolls.

"You still have quite a bit of writing to do." Matthew said, looming over Cornell, watching him study. "If you would like to go outside and play in the snow before sunset, you had best get busy."

Cornell grumbled. Did Matthew still have to ridicule him still about liking snow...? A familiar scent woke Cornell's senses. The scent of a young human. The scent got Matthew's attention as well. Both of them turned towards the entrance door, where it the scent came from.

"Human children..." Matthew murmured. He retrieved his sword and headed towards the door. Cornell immediately stood and followed.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked, turning back to Cornell. "Sit back down, you have work to do."

"I'd like to see who's at the door too..."

Matthew opened the door. There stood Ada looking up at the two figures.

" 'Ornell!" She exclaimed.

"Ada, what are you doing here?! I told you not to follow me!"

Ada sensed the anger in his voice and curled up as she did the first time they met. She started to cry.

"No, it's alright..." Cornell lowered his voice to a softer tone. He picked her up and held her. "It's okay..."

"Explanations had best start now." Matthew demanded. "How does this human know you?"

There was no use hiding the truth now. Matthew had to find out for better or worse.

"I rescued her." Cornell said. "Her mother and father were killed and the Cossa brothers had abused her. I take care of her now..."

"Not for long. She cannot stay at this camp."

"What do you mean? I'm not giving her up to humans..." Though Cornell had seriously considered the idea.

"Of course not! There isn't another village around here for miles. Though I will be kind enough to let you free her back in the wild. Else I will kill her myself."

"Kind? You know she can't live in the wild! She's not an animal! She'll die before she reaches outside the camp limits!"

"Then so be it. I will not have my son keeping a human as a pet!"

"She's not a pet!" Cornell yelled. "She can be my sister!"

This time Cornell had gone too far. Matthew lifted his sword to strike Ada.

"No!" Cornell dodged the sword and hugged Ada tightly. "How can you do this to her? Can't you see, she's frightened! You would've never done this to mother! You rescued her! Why can't you save Ada?! Ever since mother died you've been acting cruel! I can't stand you!!"

Cornell sat down and wept. Ada cried along with him in silence and hugged him. Matthew didn't tolerate their sobbing. He left the room without a word. Only when he reached the next room did he call back to Cornell.

"You have studies to finish, son."

Cornell wanted nothing to do with his father anymore. He didn't feel any fatherly love from him anymore or any value. Cornell embraced Ada again and continued to cry. Why didn't Matthew just kill them both and end their misery together?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cornell thought to himself as he lay back on a large tree branch. Ada sat beneath Cornell at the tree's base and they both rested under its shade, away from the summer's hot sun. The day was quiet and peaceful. Seven years and three seasons had past since Ada became a member of the Crescent's home. Matthew allowed Cornell to keep her after all, though under certain circumstances. Knowing how Cornell's father was, the circumstances were strict. One was that Ada had to become trained as a man-wolf. Cornell fulfilled this. As Ada grew older and her memory improved, Cornell kept her human heritage secret. He taught her in the ways of a man-wolf. He taught her to run swiftly and silent. He taught her the basics of hunting and handling a spear. He taught her the directions the wind moved and the signs of a weather change. Cornell awed at how her senses were much poorer than that of his kind. She could smell the nearby pine, whereas he could smell the forest beyond and caught the scent of every moving creature in it. Her eyesight couldn't see far beyond the trees ahead of her, whereas his sight could see the acre and the accurate details that made them. Cornell's vision at night was superb, whereas Ada's vision lacked terribly. Her hearing also had no compare.

"Some man-wolves don't always have such acute senses." Cornell had comforted her, although he knew it was a lie. The only man-wolf without its complex senses would be deaf or blind. Yet Ada didn't mind her "disability". She was happy being an artificial man-wolf. She adapted to their traits well and could fool the average human into thinking she was different. Inside, Cornell knew what she truly was and it had left him guilty until the day he would have to confess. The next circumstance was that she had to become of use. Ada fulfilled this well. Cornell had taught her to cook a variety of desserts and stews. She also volunteered to keep the house tidy and clean. The last circumstance was that she would have to be kept a secret. This meant Ada had to spend most of her time at home. She didn't complain, even when Cornell's excuses became lame. It was seldom that she caused any trouble. As the tribe migrated, she would stay silent under the covered wagons and hidden from the rest of the tribe. Though there was one other who knew of Ada's existence...

_Four summers ago as Ada rested by a lake in the forest, another figure crept up nearby._

_"Bold and headstrong be the mortal that wanders into these parts of the forest, you know..."_

_Ada was startled. She got up and looked around to find the source of the voice._

_"Up higher. Look up here..."_

_Ada looked up and saw a boy sitting on a tree branch high above where she had been. He looked only a few years older than her, but definitely not as old as her brother, Cornell. His clothes were just as simple as Cornell's: a worn shirt and a pair of cotton pants. He didn't wear any shoes. He had long dark blue hair that hung down to the length of his neck._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Ada..." She answered cautiously. "And what would yours be?"_

_"Marcell Crescent,"_

_"'Crescent'? Do you know Cornell?"_

_"Cornell is my cousin by blood...how do you know him?"_

_Ada hesitated. "I...um, well..."_

_She was saved from answering, as Cornell called for her._

_"Ada? Are you here? Ada...?"_

_Marcell raised an eyebrow curiously and looked from Ada to the direction of Cornell's_

_voice._

_"Hmmm...wait here one moment..." Marcell leapt up to another tree branch and disappeared under its thick foliage._

_Ada looked around, but Marcell was no longer there. Cornell continued to call her._

_"Ada? Are you around here somewh--ARRGH!!"_

_"Cornell?" Ada called back. "Are you alright?"_

_There was no answer. A few minutes later, two grey wolves tumbled out of the forest where Ada was. They appeared to be fighting. The larger of the two wolves slashed at the other's muzzle. The second wolf was knocked back and barely had time before the larger one launched back at it. The second wolf was quick. It dodged the attack and jumped onto the larger wolf's back and bit into its neck. The larger wolf barked angrily and attempted to shake and kick the young wolf off of it, like a bucking bronco rode by a cowboy._

_Ada stepped away from the fighting wolves. It took her awhile to realize that this was how man-wolves have fun with each other. Though she also noticed that Cornell was not in the mood for playing. He eventually managed to buck Marcell off and sling him into a nearby tree's trunk. Marcell's wolf form collided with a dull thumpand another as he fell to the ground._

_Cornell huffed and transformed back to his human form. He was still muttering angrily to himself as he wiped blood from his neck. He turned around to see Ada, and his tone changed._

_"Oh, there you are." He said calmly, as though Marcell had never ambushed him. "The sun will be setting soon. We had best head towards home..."_

_Cornell glanced back at Marcell's motionless wolf form. "And quickly, before--"_

_"He already knows." Ada said. She lowered her head a bit, feeling guilty. "He talked to me before you came."_

_"That's fine..." Cornell said half-heartedly. He studied the blood stuck on his fingers. "It couldn't be helped. He pops up everywhere, the little jackrabbit..."_

_"Will he be okay?"_

_"Oh no, he's fine. He's just waiting to ambush me a second time..."_

_At those words, Marcell transformed and fell back on the tree trunk laughing. He grinned. "You're clever, Cornell..."_

_Cornell grabbed a long stick from the ground and headed towards Marcell. "Clever enough to give you the beating your father didn't! What are you doing in this forest?!"_

_"Hey!! Wait!!" Marcell crawled back closer to the tree as Cornell came forward. "I have just as much right to be in this forest as you do!"_

_"Give me another reason I shouldn't tear you to pieces." Cornell growled._

_"Have a heart Cornell!" Then Marcell added quickly to avoid anymore trouble. "Who is that over there? How does she know your name?"_

_"That is my sister, Ada. And you will tell no one else about her. So far as you're concerned, you never met her. Alright?"_

_Marcell nodded obediently, eyeing the stick in Cornell's hand._

_"Great," Cornell tapped Marcell's leg with the stick. "And you had best be leaving too. You can join us on the way back to the camp."_

_Over the years, Marcell became a help to Cornell. He insisted on becoming of use to him and Ada. After awhile, Cornell gave in. Marcell escorted Ada into the forest at times when Cornell couldn't. Marcell could sense another's presence before Ada could, and he provided some protection. Marcell taught Ada how to climb trees and how to fish. Sometimes the two would find games to play together or places to go while Cornell had studies._

_"What's over there?" Ada had asked once, pointing to a large group of tents in the hills below where they sat. "I've never been down there before..."_

_There were about fifty tents or so lined up in five rows. The biggest tent was ten times the size of the smaller ones and sat behind the rows._

_"And for a good reason too." Marcell said. He looked at the tents momentarily and gazed back into the forest that bordered the hill lands._

_"Why?"_

_Marcell was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell Ada. Would Cornell be against it? Would he become angry if she knew? Especially once she figured out what she was?_

_"Hmm..." Through the trees, he could see long ropes hanging from branches. At the end of some of the ropes, people were hung. Their pitiful forms hung limply by the nooses roped around their necks. Thank goodness, Ada couldn't see that far. Marcell looked back at her._

_"That's a slave camp. And I'll say nothing else..."_

_"Oh..." There was disappointment in Ada's voice, but she understood the message._

_Marcell noticed how the camps started to interest her curiosity so he got up. "Come on, let's go find a hill with a more cheerful view."_

Thoughts of the past. Ada's past. She had stayed with Cornell for eight years so far. She had grown so close to her adoptive brother, that her appearance not only changed along with her age, but her hair as well. At the thought, Cornell ran his fingers through his own hair. A magnificently pure white. A peculiar inheritance from his father. His hair wasn't nearly as neat and long as his cousin's, but it was fine and handsome enough. Over the period of one year, Ada's hair had gradually changed from red to white; like an old man's hair color changing with old age, only it wasn't age that brought about the change. It was the day and nights they spent with each other. It was the trouble Cornell went through to ensure Ada's safety. It was the times that they had to tell their troubles to each other and be reassured. It was their white hair that represented innocence. Innocence when Matthew let slip that his beloved wife was a human. Dear innocence as he watched her become slaughtered by the tribe. Innocence as Cornell would retrieve the one whom he loved, and become ensnared by a cunning trap. Dear innocence as he would unwillingly curse and sacrifice his cousin's first and only son.

Cornell was unaware of these things to come. For now, he was content observing the forest's scenery. Peace and quiet away from the tribe and his demanding father. Ada was lying down in the grass below. From the tree branch he was sitting on, he could see her by the tree base, semi-curled up and calmly drifting asleep.

Sunlight seeped through the spaces between the tree leaves creating small shapes of light across the shaded forest floor and over Ada.

Cornell sighed deeply and wandered into his thoughts again. The thought of telling Ada her heritage burdened him. It was a grim fact of the chore he'd have to do later, once she was much older of course. And he would be lying down on his death bed...

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound in the tree above him. Ada's hearing wasn't sharp enough to hear the sound, but she was asleep anyway. Cornell looked up into the tree. There was no one else to be found, but Cornell's senses told him different. He could smell another man-wolf nearby. Cornell furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively for a moment, then he continued to take in the scenery. His ears were attentive, listening for another sound coming from the tree leaves. There was none, but he could sense the lycanthrope coming closer by stealth. He looked elsewhere, pretending not to notice. It came swiftly down the tree, leaping branch to branch with silent nimbleness. The man-wolf was just above Cornell and practically swooping down over him. At the last second, Cornell finally looked up and was face to face with Marcell. Cornell narrowed his eyes and Marcell grinned nervously.

Just as quickly as he had descended the tree, Marcell jumped on Cornell. With a loud thump that jolted Ada awake, the both fell out of the tree and crashed to the ground as brawling wolves. Over the years of being jumped by Marcell, Cornell had conditioned himself against his cousin's attacks. When Marcell managed to latch onto his back, Cornell simply rolled over. Marcell let go to avoid being crushed, but by then Cornell was already on his legs again. He grabbed Marcell by the scruff ofhisneck and tossed him into the lake next to them. Cornell transformed quickly and gathered some rocks. When Marcell's head floated up from the water, Cornell aimed and threw a rock straight for him.

"Yikes!" Marcell ducked underwater again. The next time he surfaced, Cornell was ready with another throwable.

By now, Ada was so used to their routine, she wasn't that concerned about Marcell. She sighed and laid back down wearily.

Cornell finally had enough. He sat down next to Ada and practiced throwing a rock into the air to catch. Marcell surfaced again for air. He also noticed that Cornell had withdrawn his attack, and had decided it was safe to come out of the water. Soaking wet and dripping with water, he bowed politely to Ada.

"Miss Ada..."

"Hello, Marcell."

Marcell smiled, then turned to Cornell and grinned. "And there's my buddy!"

Cornell glared at him bitterly and continued tossing up the rock in his hand. Marcell's grin faded back to a smile.

"You're just like your father, you know."

"Maybe so. What are you here for?"

"No reason. No reason at all..." Marcell sat down between Ada and Cornell. Before Cornell could shoo him away, Marcell started talking once again.

"You're strong for a man-wolf. I think that you should become the tribe leader."

Cornell raised his eyebrows. "I must have knocked you on the head with too many rocks..."

Marcell had just remembered the pain his head was in and massaged it where he hadn't been fast enough to dive underwater.

"I'm serious. Perhaps Maiko will die in this here war with the humans. Then you can change a few rules around here...for the better."

Cornell knew what he meant. He glanced passed Marcell to Ada's half-sleeping form. With a skeptical humph sound, Cornell threw down the rock he was holding and got up. "Maiko isn't dying in any war. Especially not this one. Even if he did, his son Ortega would become the tribe leader; You know that. Both of them are stronger than I am, Marcell. Come Ada, let's go..."

"Hmm...?" By the time Ada looked up, Cornell had already started heading off. She hurried to her feet.

"If his concern for you and your well-being is strong enough, he will still consider the idea." Marcell said. He looked up at Ada and smiled. "After all, before Maiko and his family came along, we Crescents were tribe leaders, don't you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Cornell and Ada came home, Matthew stood waiting for them inside.

Over his chainmail tunic, he was wearing a thin chest armor made of steel. Engraved in the center on both sides was a large paw with three claws; The tribe and Maiko's symbol. A sword was also sheathed and strapped at his side. The look on his adult face was cold and somber as usual, but to the opponent, Matthew looked to be a serious warrior.

"You're not going to war are you, father?" Cornell asked.

"That I am."

Panic began to rise in Cornell, but he tried to remain as calm as he could.

"What do you mean? What about me and Ada? What will happen if you don't return?"

"You'll be fine."

"No!" As the first thought that came to mind, Cornell blocked the doorway. "How can you say this? How can you leave us on our own?!"

"As your father, I am entitled to make that decision."

"But you can't!" Cornell knew that he was starting to talk in circles. He had never wanted his father to stay here this much in his lifetime. What were the chances of most warriors returning back safely, even if they were fighting humans? What if Matthew was one of the many to perish? Why would he abandon both of them like this...? A mixture of feelings came over Cornell, hiding all logic from the situation. His voice was laced with apparent panic.

"Please...don't go...stay here with me and Ada! What if you get yourself killed, then what happens? Why are you doing this to us? We can't live on our own! You'll get yourself killed, I know it!!"

"Cornell, Cornell, Cornell!" Matthew interrupted over his son's voice. "Be silent...!"

Cornell did so, obediently. He looked down in disappointment and defeat, but Matthew lifted Cornell's face into his hands gently. His steely blue eyes gazed into his son's own.

"You are a warrior, Cornell. I can see it inside of you. There are not many in this tribe who have both the strength and the wisdom that you have. You will persevere your own... It was only I who couldn't. You have Ada for company. You will take care of your sister won't you?"

Cornell swallowed and nodded. Somehow he had felt as vulnerable as he had when he was a young child. He was also partly amazed when Matthew had mentioned Ada being his sister. Marcell had adapted to the title once Cornell deemed it, but Matthew was different. He adapted well with Ada's name, though she was called Cornell's "ersatz sibling" otherwise. Of course, Ada never learned what the word ersatz meant, and Matthew hadn't planned to tell her either.

Time worked its magic again. Over the years, Matthew did gain respect for Ada. In the times that he would sit alone and grieve for his lost wife, Ada would merely sit beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be of some comfort to the man she deemed to be her father. Even with the times where he was more aloof and cold to her than with Cornell, Ada would do her best to please him all the same. This Matthew couldn't quite fully understand. It was beyond the comprehension of the mere self-centered man-wolf. Now he was showing compassion for her. His face began to glow with a warmth and kindness that Cornell hadn't seen in many years. Not since his mother was killed.

Matthew held out his hand to Ada. Being an adult man-wolf, the claws on his fingers were sharp and strong enough to cut through Ada's arm easily and leave quite a deep and bloody gash, if they wanted to. Yet Ada put the thought aside and took his hand and was pulled into an embrace.

"I owe you my apology, Ada. Can you forgive me?"

"Um, sure." Ada murmured.

Matthew let Ada go and turned to Cornell. He reached around his neck and took off a pendant. Cornell eyed the jewel fondly. A sapphire little bigger than a walnut, carved to look like a crescent moon. It was fastened inside a ring of sterling silver and attached to a fine chain of the same material. Matthew had worn the pendant for as long as Cornell could remember.

"Now this is yours to keep," Matthew placed the pendant around Cornell's neck. "This necklace has been passed down by Crescent forbearers for eleven generations and you my son are the twelfth."

Before Cornell could say his thanks, Matthew had moved past him and out of the door. Cornell and Ada watched as he disappeared into the crowd of man-wolf warriors for the final war between human and man-beast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks before the man-wolf warriors left for war, rebel slaves were escaping on the other side of the camp. There were twelve in all: four teenagers, four adults, and four children. The oldest teenager happened to be the leader. He had no family and was a complete pest to the man-wolf slave masters; Hence, his name became "Mutt". His english wasn't perfect, but inside he was quite clever. The boy was just as old as Cornell and seemed to have just as much daring as a warrior. Mutt stood waiting in the trees along with the other three teenagers, with slingshots aimed below.

"Oy! Up 'ere yeh rotten heads!"

The four slave masters below looked up in the trees and were pelted in the face by four large rocks. The teenagers let fire four more rocks, before jumping from the tree branches and retreating back to the others.

"That'll knock 'em out fer awhile." Mutt said, signaling the rest to continue running. "In the meanwhile weh'd best get goin' afore they get ter their senses."

The band continued running for their lives through the forest. Mutt led the way through the maze of trees and to a lake. He took a quick glance back into the trees.

"Yeh'all know how ter swim, right?"

The group nodded.

"Very good. Glad weh sorted that out before weh left. Now jump!"

All twelve plunged into the lake and swam across non-stop. Mutt was the only one who turned back once he reached the middle of the lake. The slave masters stood back at the shore with disdain, watching the slaves escape. The escapee leader grinned.

"Afraid er a little water are yeh, Crush Claw?" Mutt yelled back towards the shore.

The slave master shoved his way to the front and glared back at the boy. Of all four of the brawny man-wolves, he was the largest and looked most fierce. As his name was, Crush Claw was not to be crossed. Nothing went wrong while Crush Claw was there. Crush Claw's temper was short and the one to cross him, slave or slave master alike, would receive a swift and painful death with his large fists and pike. Yet there was Mutt. He was the hope for the slaves...

"Mark my words, mutt!" Crush Claw yelled, "You come back here and I'll jab your guts out! Why don't you come face me properly eh, maggot?"

"Ah, not terday. Perhaps another time then. G' bye!" Mutt swam gingerly to the opposite shore to meet the others. Together they headed for the closest, and friendliest, village.

They walked twenty miles, but the journey was worth it. The village heard of humans becoming enslaved by man-wolves and were more than helpful to the escapees. The villagers hurried to provide them with good clothing and food to eat. Mutt in particular was grateful. Of the twelve, he was the slave who was starved by the man-wolves the longest, and was treated the harshest. Food had never tasted so magnificent since the last company he helped escape. It felt excellent to sleep in a warm and cozy bed, even if it was a make-shift one. This day, he wasn't forced to get up before the crack of dawn and worship some man-wolf tribe leader, then work making lumber and bricks. Even after that, he would be tortured into hard exercising and be forced to carry the same lumber and bricks every time the man-wolves migrated; which was nearly every season. Hence, Mutt ate all he could, and slept late into the day.

Late next afternoon, Mutt was prepared to return back to the camp. Former slaves and villagers gathered to wish him farewell, but inside they felt sorrow for Mutt. The normal villager's life was much easier and better than the life of a slave. When he returned, he was running a very high risk of getting tortured and killed. It was Mutt's choice. He gave his life to helping others escape the man-wolves slavery. Perhaps there would be a day that a child would be born free instead of in bondage like he was. Mutt knew it was likely that he would die by the man-wolves hand, freeing slaves. But that was his choice.

There was a short awkward silence as the group and the lone boy stared at each other. Eventually, Mutt smiled warmly and leaned on his new-found traveling staff.

"Ah, yer all lookin' glum. Keep high hopes, I just might return later, yeh'll never know..."

"Then why don't we go back with you?" A girl said. She was one of the teenagers that helped attack the slave masters.

"Nah; Yeh all deserve a better life. Yeh don't need ter be tortured. I'm used ter this sorter thing, a little more'n yeh are, Abigail."

Mutt sighed and started walking back towards the forest. He stopped and looked back at the others briefly. "'Tisn't good-bye. I won't have yeh lookin' all glummy-faced again."

As he walked on, Mutt took in the fresh smell of the air and the sunlight beaming down into the trees. Birds chirped and squirrels bustled about, making the forest come to life. He felt the cool grass between his toes, padding his bare feet. It was one of the best days in Mutt's life. Freedom felt so wonderful! Yet, as he neared closer and closer to the slave camp, his feeling of freedom started to evaporate. As he walked back on the flat grounds he was so familiar to, he once again started to feel like a slave. Two slave masters caught his sight and charged towards him. Mutt quickly regained his courage. He stood tall and watched them come forward with a smirk on his face. For a slave, he was quite cheeky.

He collided with them in a fight. Mutt used his traveling staff as a club, giving a few hard blows to the man-wolves. Despite his skinny size, he was quite strong. Whiplashes, clubs, and fist were thrown, making a few slaves peek out of their tents to witness the melee. Crush Claw strode forth from the main tent with a look like poisonous daggers. A few slaves couldn't bear to see what was going to happen next, so they quickly drew back into their tents, away from the enraged slave master. As Crush Claw came forward, he drew out his whip and in a flash he struck Mutt so hard across the face that the boy had stumbled over and fell. He grabbed Mutt by the neck and yanked him back up for round two. Crush Claw took the traveling stave in the other hand and beat him across the head with it, until he was satisfied that Mutt was senseless. Then he kicked the poor boy roughly back onto the ground.

"That wretch should have never returned." Crush Claw growled. "Bind his hands and take him to his post!"

The two slave masters that fought Mutt did as they were told. They dragged his limp body to a tree bordering the forest. There, they chained and roped his neck and arms to the tree so that he only had a few feet to move. Once he regained consciousness two hours later, Crush Claw was there. He scourged Mutt until he saw fit, and his temper calmed down. The man-wolf's chest heaved heavily.

"These slave grounds will be the last thing you ever see, mutt! Perhaps a two week famine and then hanging you will be good. Don't think I've forgotten what I said before..." Crush Claw poked his pike lightly into Mutt's chest and sneered. "I'll have your guts, even if it's a moment's breath before you die! I'd like to see you smirk and cheek now, eh!"

Mutt was too battered to think of an answer. He looked up distantly at Crush Claw and raised an eyebrow quizzically. The man-wolf returned the expression. Perhaps he _had _knocked the sense out of him...

"Did you even hear a word I just--?!"

Before Crush Claw could finish his exclamation, Mutt collapsed.

Later in the week, Mutt was still at his same post. Sure enough, he wasn't given any food or water by Crush Claw. The smell of decaying bodies hanging in the trees around him sickened his empty stomach. He didn't dare look up at them. Flies swarmed the area, bothering both the dead bodies and him. Mutt tried to stay optimistic. At least it wasn't winter and the weather wasn't harsh at all...

"Mutt, is that you?"

Two boys approached the tree where Mutt was chained. He recognized them from the slave camp as Orlando and Thorn. They were brothers, much younger than Mutt.

"Whew, we're glad you're still alive! But they said..."

"That they're goin' ter hang meh?"

Orlando nodded. "Yeah..."

"Prob'ly so. Ol' Crush Claw was bound ter sometime, hmm?"

"Oh..." Orlando didn't hide his disappointment. He was hoping that the famed Mutt would have some other trick up his sleeve to escape. He was one of the few rays of hope that the slaves had...

"Don't yeh worry, Orlando. I haven't given in just yet..." Mutt smiled to give the young boy hope, but inside he had the feeling that his fate was more than sealed.

Orlando and Thorn gave a smile back. Thorn looked around Mutt's surroundings and gave a look of disgust.

"How can they treat you like this? It's bad enough being a slave for them already! The black-hearted no-gooders... Oh! Here, mother's found something for you to eat, 'cause she figured you were starving!"

"Oy, yer mother is right. I'm famished!"

Orlando took the sack he was carrying on his back and handed it to Mutt. "Here you go. Um, I think it's a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, honey, and some water. Sorry, it was all we could find..."

"That's alright, 'tis plently. Send meh thanks ter her, would yeh?"

Orlando and Thorn nodded. Mutt waved them goodbye as they headed back towards the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A little farther away than the village Mutt had gone to, the man-wolf warriors lined the hilltop outside the forest border opposite of the slave camp. There were forty eight of them in all. A few of them stayed in there human forms to do battle, but most others had transformed. They were the best warriors in all the tribe; But all of them were men. Matthew stood in the front ranks alongside his brother, Marius. Both of them were veteran warriors. Marius had a strong resemblance of his son, Marcell, only his hair was longer and braided. There was a presence about him that made Marius seem completely feral, like a house cat compared to a mountain lion. It was a special quality that some man-wolves had. Matthew was the same way. Marius put an arm around his brother's shoulder and the scene looked just like Marcell and Cornell.

"What do you suppose the outcome of this will be?" Marius asked.

Matthew's face was somber as he gazed at the rows of human warriors below and farther away from the hill. "I do not know of Maiko's or the village captain's combat ability, therefore the outcome is beyond me."

"There you go again, talking circles around my head. Translate that for me, would you please?"

Matthew smiled a little and shook his head at his brother's wit. "My dear brother...what goes on in that diminutive brain of yours?"

"Hey now! That's not fair, you're using complex words to confuse me. I happen to know a few myself you great anserine antique!"

Maiko silenced them both with a long stare and continued looking towards the humans in silence. Maiko's figure was like the structure of a slave master's: broad and muscular. His golden hair ran long and wild down to his back and a front section of it was braided in two. White tribe markings were painted over his smooth tan skin and face. His eyes were golden and feral, like Marius and Matthew's.

Down the hill and across the grassy plains were the human warriors. There were about two hundred of them. Like the majority of man-wolves transforming, most of the humans rode horses. The others were armed with only a sword, gun, or dagger; others with a combination of the three. The man-wolves had a variety of weapons: sword, pike, dagger, axe, and their claws (fangs were an extra for the ones transformed). There were a few hounds scattered in the front of the human ranks. The smell of man-wolves and the tense battle scene set them off into a barking fit. Every now and then, a hound would bound off up the hill towards the man-wolves until the owner called it back.

Maiko breathed deep and transformed. Amidst the loud confusion of barking, he let out a fierce cry of his own.

_RRAAAAGH!! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!_

The man-wolf's roar was loud and deep, like a lion's. The hounds immediately hushed. The human warriors raised their guns. Maiko's fangs were bared as he surveyed the sight. His golden fur bristled and his large muscular figure was tense. In the blink of an eye, he charged down the hill, fast and furious as a wild boar.

The rest of the tribe followed suit.

The oncoming man-wolves were greeted by a rain of gunshots. That didn't stop them.

It would take more than a couple of bullets to bring down a good man-wolf warrior. Maiko rammed down four humans in the ranks at one time. He dispatched them with a few swift slashes from his murderous claws. At the rate the man-wolves were moving, two hundred human warriors was nothing. Gunshots were constantly fired, but did little more than wound the man-beasts. Very few were fatally wounded, even the ones in human form stood strong. The armor they wore was thin, but tough.

In minutes, over half of the human ranks were killed. It was time to put their plan and last hope into action.

"Prepare the mirror!" The village leader named Joseph shouted. "Hurry!"

A few human warriors from the back ranks parted and gathered a large rectangular mirror hidden behind the trees. They worked quickly, moving the mirror a few yards away from the battle scene. Everything had to be precise, and the time of day and direction of the sun was in the human's favor. The sun was high above the forest trees that the man-wolves emerged from. Joseph was about to put into effect the same battle strategy his great grandfather used on the man-wolves years ago to gain victory.

"Prepare yourselves everyone!! Angle the mirror!"

Matthew had realized what was about to happen. Before he could do a thing, an intense blast of light blinded him of what was ahead and he was slain in an instant.

* * *

Marius regained consciousness. He looked around and was faced with the blood-stained field of grass, littered with human and man-wolf bodies alike. But there were still a good number of humans standing. It was a miracle...the humans were indeed victorious. Joseph walked around the battlefield with a hand still at his gun side and surveyed the damage.

"Well done, everyone. We've lost a darn good number of our comrades though... And I bet that some of these beast rogues are still alive."

Marius looked to his left side and noticed that Joseph had spotted him at a distance. The village leader took up his gun and aimed at Marius.

"You there!! Get up on your feet, and stand still!"

Marius did as he was ordered without question. The man-wolf calmly tossed his afray braids back into place.

Joseph told another warrior to watch Marius, while he searched through the battle site for more survivors. Besides Marius, only two others were found. The human men kept a close eye on the three, ready to fire their guns if one of them moved suddenly.

"So here is the remnant of the man-beast warriors. There is no doubt that you have more of your kind hidden in your village, but we could easily outnumber you and even easier now that the best fighters are out of the way. For centuries you have stolen from our land and enslaved us, but not any more. We have two hundred more warriors from the south for summoning, but hopefully we won't need them. We will give you three days to leave away from our human civilization. Go somewhere far into the forsaken outskirts of this country and leave us in peace! If you are not gone in three days, my warriors and I will storm your village and spare none of you alive!"

"Understood, sir." Marius said. Of the three, he was the oldest and most experienced. "I will give the message to our tribe, if we are free to leave?"

Joseph nodded once to Marius. The human warriors still held their guns as the three man-wolves traveled alone back to the tribe, bearing the grim news.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cornell had taken up Matthew's place in mourning. The outcome of the battle was as grim as it was shocking to the man-wolves. Cornell had indeed predicted correctly. Only three of the forty eight returned and Matthew wasn't one of them. Though Cornell and Ada were slightly pleased to know the Marcell's father was one of the survivors. Marius' wife, Beckrice, ran over to embrace his wounded body and came to tears.

"Thank the fates, you're alive...you're alive!"

"Of course I am!" Marius said incredulous and chipperly, as his personality usually was. "I have the blood of a Crescent! The true warriors of the tribe!"

Cornell scoffed coldly at the idea. His father was a great warrior too. Why hadn't he survived? Why did Cornell always have to have the bad luck?

He sat alone at his father's writing desk. During the time the battle took place, Cornell still did his studies and writing as though his father still made him. Cornell hadn't always like the work, but he saw its benefit. He also missed Matthew terribly, and the studies reminded Cornell of him. Ever since the news of the war's outcome, Cornell rarely budged from his writing desk. He was too distressed to read or write. He would only sit there and stare at the work in front of him. His mind wandered through the events of his life and he was then lost to the world. Ada didn't bother Cornell too much that day, except to prepare him a plate of food to eat. As she sat the plate in front of him, Cornell hadn't seemed to notice. His facial features were still morbid and distant as they were.

"Thank you, Ada." He finally said quietly.

Ada grieved silently for him. She pulled up a chair and leaned in close to him.

"You'll be okay..."

They sat together in silence for awhile before Cornell at last got up. He stretched and went outside. All the tribe had gathered in the night to hold a meeting not too far from where he was now...

There was a thud sound and Cornell quickly turned around. Ada had fainted. He went inside to pick her up. Ada had been prone to fainting spells all her life with the Crescents. Matthew had told Cornell that humans needed more nutrition than a man-beast. Cornell could live all his life on meat alone, but Ada would definitely get sick the first week. Another one of a human's flaws, Cornell thought, at this rate what could a human be good for?

He sat Ada in a comfy chair and prepared her a bowl of chopped fruit. As Ada started to come to, Cornell wandered outside again to join the rest of the tribe. Ortega, Maiko's son, had hosted a meeting. His father had been killed in the war, Cornell heard, which meant Ortega was now the leader. Ortega was muscular and well-built like his father. Thirty five percent of the man-beasts in the tribe came from a Spanish heritage, and Ortega was one of them. His maize-colored hair grew wildly down to his neck and tribe markings stretched across his semi-bare chest and brawny arms. He strode to and fro with dignity like a lion. He was ready to take his father's place as tribe-leader.

"Humans have left their mark. They have slain well over half of the warriors of our tribe and are forcing us into exile. This may well be so, but they have not seen the last of this tribe! We'll avenge our fallen kin and reclaim our territory and pride!"

Shouts of agreement rose from the gathering and echoed into the night. When they quieted down, Ortega spoke again.

"We'll kill the slaves and leave only enough to manage. Humans will not have easily forgotten the wrath of a man-beast. Any mortal trespassing in our camp shall be dealt with severely."

"Lets burn them!" A tribe member suggested.

"No! Hang them in their own villages! Then we'll cut off their heads!"

"Then gut them!"

The bloodthirsty laughter of the man-wolves rang throughout the crowd. Cornell had heard enough. How could they think to be so ruthless? He thought of Ada sitting at home sleeping peacefully. Her life had just been threatened further. Marcell would have to be extra careful when he guided her through the forest. Ada wouldn't be able to go outside after sunset and she would have to cover her human scent with Cornell's old clothes. Cornell would also have to find a new way to sneak her on the traveling wagons, now that Matthew wasn't there to help. The man-beasts were itching to find a human to torture. One false move and Ada would be hung and beheaded like his human mother was. If only...

Another young tribe member read his mind.

"We Crescents beg to differ, you know! That's no way to run a tribe! My cousin Cornell could do a better job of it, I'm sure."

The crowd of tribe members watched with dumbfound awe as the fourteen-year-old named Marcell Crescent came to center of the circle near Ortega, and then walked over to Cornell.

"Tell them what you believe." Marcell whispered. "You're better than Ortega..."

The tribe, including Ortega, fixed their eyes upon Cornell. Cornell opened his mouth, but was lost for words. Anything he thought of for a starter seemed to get muddled in the transition from thought to statement.

Ortega finally walked over to Cornell and stood in front of them. There was a slight hint of spite from the look on Ortega's burly face, but the rest was surely respect.

"Do you have any objections with my methods?"

"Yes..." Cornell said. "I believe you are sentencing these humans too harshly. They are only doing to us what we did to them. If they have the intellect and power to kill over half the tribe, there must be more to this. If we send another attack on them, we all will most certainly die."

The tribe remained silent and awaited Ortega's answer. He nodded.

"I see where you are leading. What would you have us do? Wait for them to come and slaughter the rest of us?"

"I would set forth a treaty."

This statement set off an intense upset from the tribe.

"We cannot defeat them." Cornell continued to Ortega through the confusion. "There are no more than thirty of us left. The slaves could outnumber us easily! The humans will be back by day break to finish us off!"

"Not if we are prepared." Ortega replied. "And that is where my plan will come into effect!"

"You can't solve this through war!" Cornell had raised his voice a touch too loud, especially to be talking to the tribe leader. Cornell had gone too far, but he didn't back down and neither did Ortega. The tribe became silent once again.

"Are you challenging my authority...?" Ortega asked. He was a bit more annoyed than he had been before.

If Cornell didn't back down and agree with Ortega's plan, he would have to fight for the right to choose his own plan. Then a fight for leadership would occur. The winner would decide the plan and become or still be tribe leader. With his exceptional skill and muscular size, Ortega was not an easy challenger.

Cornell hesitated once. He looked over to his cousin who stood boldly by his side. Then he thought of Ada and the countless other innocent lives at stake.

"Yes," Cornell finally declared. "I am challenging your authority."

Ortega was slightly taken aback at Cornell's boldness.

And so was Cornell. He thought to himself angrily about his big mistake.

The crowd backed some feet away, giving the both of them room. Marcell put a hand of encouragement on Cornell's shoulder.

"Best of luck, buddy." Marcell said, then he joined the rest of the tribe.

"So be it," Ortega said. "Let the Crescents prove their worth."

Ortega turned around and walked away... Before Cornell knew it, he had already been tackled hard in the stomach.

Cornell landed on the ground a few feet backwards. Just seconds ago, Ortega had swiveled back around, transformed and charged him. Before risking to get back up, Cornell transformed also.

Both man-wolves stood tall and showed their strength.

Ortega's wolf form had much more muscle than Cornell's and of course boasted more power. His fur was golden, but a more faded color than his father's. The fur down his back was ruffled and his narrowed yellow eyes were piercing. Cornell's form had smooth and cool grey fur. He was more agile and didn't have near as much muscle, but no matter the odds, his face was fit with determination.

Ortega charged again. Cornell dodged just in time. He caught his balance just quick enough to dodge Ortega's second assault.

The two man-beasts circled each other. This gave Cornell a quick minute to think and match up the odds...

As he neared a tree, he leaped onto its second branch and climbed.

By the time Cornell had hopped to the forth branch, Ortega had leaped after him onto the second branch. Cornell led him farther up the tree, moving up quickly before Ortega could catch up to him and ruin the plan. Ortega was barely a branch below Cornell...

As soon as Cornell reached the next branch up, he jumped swiftly to the next one, barely letting his hind paws touch the bark. Just as he left the limb, his adversary had already reached a hold and was heading for the one Cornell was on. Luckily, Cornell had made it to the highest most branches unharmed. It didn't take long at all for him to turn around and find Ortega right next to him.

Thoroughly annoyed with the chase, he roared and lashed out at Cornell. Ortega's claws struck Cornell's face, making him stagger backwards. Cornell gained his balance and struck back, slashing Ortega's shoulder and across his chest. Ortega's wound was much larger and deeper, but he had barely flinched. His fangs were bared and a deep growl rose from his blooded chest. His menacing eyes were deadly, but Cornell stood his ground and glared back.

Ortega charged into him, but Cornell was ready. He didn't bother withstanding Ortega's impact, but instead latched his fangs into Ortega's neck and they both tumbled off the branch and fell below. It was an enormous height to fall from. Marcell would have estimated the fall to be fifty feet. Though, Marcell was terrible with math, therefore he was quite wrong. The fall was seventy feet. Most likely, instant death waited at the ground for a mere human. Even though Cornell and Ortega were man-wolves, the drop was still dangerous.

Upon impact, the both were stunned.

Cornell was first to recover. He got to his feet shakily and looked over in Ortega's direction. He was just starting to get up. Cornell noticed his plan had worked. By his mere size, Ortega had taken much more damage from the fall than Cornell had. With great effort, Ortega heaved himself up and stood at a lopsided angle. His left leg was wounded or broken. Still, Ortega did his best to gain his balance and fight. He wasn't giving up leadership to Cornell easily. Cornell had no other choice but to defeat Ortega himself. He charged full-speed into the large man-beast, claws extended.

To Cornell's surprise, Ortega endured the impact and was still quite strong. The two locked claws in a battle of strength. Cornell dug his hind paws into the dirt and strained forward.

Cornell was a warrior by blood. His family had been tribe leaders for many a generation, until his grandfather lost the tribe to Maiko's father. Matthew never bothered to become leader, especially after his wife's death, nor had his brother Marius. So it was Cornell's job to regain the legacy.

He summoned all of his strength and with an almighty roar, Cornell thrust Ortega backwards, where he staggered and slammed into a tree. Ortega collapsed at the base and laid there silently, shaking with pain.

The fight was over.

Cornell became more aware of his aching body, but he stood tall and proud with his victory. The pendant his father had given to him glistened with splendor in the moonlight around his furry chest. The dark blue jewel was a captivating sight hanging around the man-wolf's neck of handsome grey-silver fur. As the new tribe leader, beacause of the pendant he wore, he was then on named by the tribe: Blue Crescent Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cornell made changes in the tribe law on the same night of his leadership. First, he planned to free all of the slaves. Now that he was leader, everything the tribe ever pillaged or owned now belonged to him. That included each of the slaves. Slaves took their orders from slave masters, but ultimately both slave and slave master alike now took orders from Cornell. The concept of owning another person and mistreating them disgusted Cornell. Yet, if only but an ounce, it made him feel powerful.

He came to the slave camp that he and most his family loathed and avoided. The camp was silent all but for crickets chirping into the night. Moonlight reflected off the tents and luminated the area. Just the thought of being in a slave camp gave Cornell chills. He wandered through a row of tents and finally came to the last and largest of the tents. This was where the slave masters stayed. Cornell went inside and the tent was well lit, as the inside of the slave tents were dark. Inside, there were torches lit and spaced, and two medium sized wooden tables near the back before the tent was branched off by dirty cream drapes.

Cornell looked to his left side and saw a human by the tent wall. His hands were chained behind his back and long dark red whiplashes covered his bare chest and face. A deep gash across his chest reminded Cornell of Ortega. The slave's pants were of course torn, faded, and colored with dirt and dried blood. His short light brown hair was messy. Cornell also noticed that the slave was probably no older than Cornell himself. He looked up at Cornell silently.

"Have you ever been to a slave camp before, Chief?"

Cornell turned back around to the voice. A man-wolf with dark hair and a brawny build. His face held a blank emotion, hardened over the years of being a slave master. He held a whip in his hand and folded arms.

"No, I haven't." Cornell said with honesty. "I don't plan to see how it's run either. I came to set the slaves free."

The man-wolf showed a vague interest, but Cornell continued.

"I want them all packed and ready to move out in an hour. I will lead them to the nearest able village from here."

"You want me to turn out my whole camp to humans?!" The man-wolf asked miffed, though he already knew Cornell's answer. He wasn't going to give in to the authority of a youth so easily. "For what purpose?"

"Whatever the purpose is, I have given a command and I expect you to follow it regardless." Cornell answered curtly.

The slave master gritted his teeth, but didn't bother getting out of line.

"Of course, Chief. I will have them ready for you in an hour."

"Good. What's he here for?" Cornell nodded over to the boy chained up.

"Oh, he's staying here. The tribe will love to see some entertainment. This one's been causing trouble in the camp. Raising mutinies and things... He will be hung tomorrow evening."

"No one will be hung tomorrow. All of the humans are leaving tonight, including him."

The boy blinked and looked back and forth between the two. Once again, the man-wolf was opposed with Cornell's judgment. He looked sourly at the young leader but left into the back of the tent without a word.

The boy thoroughly pleased seeing his torturer become helpless, finally spoke up with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Yeh're a new leader, hmm?

Cornell nodded. "You can call me Blue Crescent Moon. What's your name?"

The boy shook his head. "Don't real'h have one, sir. Meh parents were killed when I was small. Crush Claw there alwehs calls meh Mutt though..."

"You're not a mutt. You're a nice young man, if any human were to say. You just need to be washed up and clothed...and fed." Cornell added noticing the boy's ribcage clearly showing under his skin. He took off the rope and chain binding the boy and saw deep rope marks in his skin.

"What name would you like?" Cornell asked, changing the matter.

"Hmm, I dunno any real nice names, sir...anythin' good'll do I suppose...Oooh, maybe Gold'n Eye or Quick'n Paws maybe!"

"... ...How about Christopher? How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good ter meh, sir!"

"Good, good. Then your name will be Christopher. One more thing. Please don't call me sir, even though I'm suppose to be a leader and whatnot."

"Okay then, I see. Would'n you rather somethin' like Master?"

"No."

"Owner?"

"No."

"Oh, I know! Chieftain, isn't it?"

"No."

"Well, is it L--"

"It's just Blue Crescent Moon. Just that... Or you can call me Cornell, if you like."

"Yes, sir--I mean, Blue Crescent Moon...Cornell...sir..."

Cornell sighed to himself.

* * *

Cornell and Christopher sat on the grass hills outside of the camp and watched the site come alive with movement. As Crush Claw had said, the camp was ready within an hour. Cornell could hear orders being yelled throughout the camp, and to his horror, whip cracks. Cornell was unsure whether he was doing the right thing or not. What would the village think if he had brought one hundred undernourished slaves to them at once? Perhaps the humans he was guiding would turn on him before they got there. Cornell sighed deeply and turned away from the large assembly that he would have to lead soon.

"Yeh'll be fine," Christopher assured. "Weh're a nice bunch, once yeh get ter know us. Theh won't hurt yeh if yer freein' 'em."

"Man-beasts have treated you so badly..." Cornell said quietly.

"Yeah, but yer different. Yeh came ter help us. If anyone gets outter line, I'll deal with 'em for yeh, okay?"

Cornell looked at him and Christopher grinned, almost reminding Cornell of his own cousin, Marcell. Cornell wasn't too big on grinning (actually, he'd have to work on smiling), but he hadn't known anyone else who could look so giddy.

"I've suffered a lot er stuff, Blue Crescent Moon. Slashes, whiplashes, famine an' freezin' temps. Ain't cried once! No one here'll challenge meh or even think of it!"

Cornell smiled weakly and couldn't help shaking his head in pity.

The gathering of humans were ready. Cornell got up and walked back down to the campsite while Christopher followed. The humans were formed into neat rows. There were four rows lined together filled with about twenty-five people per row. The former slave masters didn't bother helping Cornell, but he certainly didn't mind. Christopher kept true to his word and assured the group that Cornell was going to help them. Afterward, the travel wasn't difficult. No one questioned or rebelled against Cornell or Christopher. They followed obediently, keeping organized in their rows. This relaxed Cornell a bit, though he could sense their fear of him. It gave him pains of guilt to understand why. What must it be like to be born a slave to pitiless and overpowering man-beasts? How could a human be starved and left in below freezing weather with nothing but a few thin and shredded garments?

Cornell thought of what Ada had been through and wished she was there by his side so he could wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Then there was his own mother. Cornell started to feel sympathy in the distant and cold way Matthew had acted. Cornell could remember that his father never took him to the site of Emilia's death. Cornell never wanted to see the ghastly images of hanging as Matthew had seen. Cornell also had the suspicion that Matthew had taken her down and given her a proper burial. That would have been just like Matthew...

Cornell wandered away from the past and focused on the current journey. He would end this human slavery plague that had come upon the tribe. Perhaps even a bond could be formed with these humans.

* * *

Cornell reached a large village by early morning. The sky had just begun to lighten with a soft purple hue as the sun began to rise. Villagers saw Cornell and the large group coming and informed their leader. At least that's what Cornell had thought. A man came to greet Cornell by the village's entrance. He looked fairly average for a human, but Cornell guessed that he was the one who had led the war against his tribe. The man carried a sword by his side and a serious look on his face. Bystanders stood curiously behind him at a distance. Two of the men there had the boldness to take out rifles and aim them at the man-beast.

"Lower your guns!" The leader snapped back at the men. "He's no threat."

The men hesitated and put away their weapons. Cornell nodded respectively and the leader returned the gesture and then spoke.

"I am Joseph. The leader of this village. What brings you here, man-wolf?"

"I am Blue Crescent Moon. Chief of the man-wolf tribe. I have come to propose a treaty between humans and the man-beasts of my tribe. Also, as an offering, my tribe gives up slavery. You have my oath for as long as I am leader."

Joseph gazed into Cornell's eyes with suspicion. No matter how fierce they looked, Cornell's eyes showed only honesty. Joseph turned his gaze to the multitude lined evenly behind Cornell. Each one a former slave of man-wolves. Their worn garments and frightened eyes showed it. Yet each one would soon be taken care of and given a place to live in. The town leader gave a small smile at the thought and looked back at Cornell.

"What type of treaty are you asking?"

Cornell paused at the thought. He had been so occupied freeing humans and hoping for peace, he hadn't fully decided the matter. His mind skimmed over the situation with his tribe and the humans...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was an uproar in the tribe that afternoon.

"Seal our powers away?! You must be crazy!!"

"It's the only way humans can trust us." Cornell said and sighed scratching his head wearily. "It's the only way the tribe can stay alive..."

"Who cares what them humans say!" Another angry man-wolf protested. "I say we kill 'em all and show 'em whose boss around these parts!"

Cornell glanced at the man-wolf disapprovingly.

"They have more power than you think, Maefir Cossa. We must seal away our powers to gain their trust, else they'll storm the camp and kill us all. Any objectors may leave the tribe and deal with them yourselves."

Those statements seemed to have hushed most of the tribe, but the Cossa brothers in particular were still fussy.

"Huh, what a lousy leader! Ortega could tell us how to kill 'em all! Prob'ly get some of the slaves back too! Let Ortega become leader again!"

Ortega leaned silently against a tree with his arms crossed the whole time. He idly looked from Cornell to Maefir and then spoke.

"Cornell is right. The humans are prepared for another attack. It wouldn't be wise to attack them head on. We shall surely be dead beasts. A surprise attack would lead to a surprise of our own. One mauled human will send a large herd of them on our tails."

The Cossa brother became silent with the rest of the tribe. It was an eerie silence to come from a group full of uproar.

Cornell looked at Ortega with half hidden astonishment. Ortega smiled weakly.

"Is that not right, Blue Crescent Moon?"

Cornell placed a hand over the pendant around his neck as though he had just remembered how he got his name.

"Yeah--er, yes. That is right... We must seal away our powers. In return, the humans will accept us into their community with no grudges held. You will all still have one third of your man-beast strength, but you will not be able to transform. The ceremony will take place in the mountain range, safe from most humans. A sanctuary will be kept there, holding your powers. It will be an enormous task to recollect them, especially in your new forms."

Then it was so. After the ceremony, Cornell could feel his powers leaving him. His keen vision had decreased greatly and so had his hearing and sense of smell. His claws had disappeared and left only tender fingers and fingernails.

"So this is how a human lives..." Cornell placed his hands gently into Ada's. "Meek and humble compared to the man-wolf; And I have not yet lost all of my power..."

Ada examined his claw-less hands. She looked up at Cornell with concern. He gave her a small smile.

"The village leader, Joseph, insisted that he teach the tribe to survive as humans. The tribe will get good lessons on academics and survival skills. Just as humans live..."

Ada nodded and sighed. "I don't feel like I'm a man-wolf, Cornell. I haven't got a single trait that proves I'm one. And..." She looked Cornell in the eyes. "Marcell told me what the word ersatz meant..."

Cornell was quiet. He searched Ada's eyes, determining whether to tell her the truth or not. He turned his gaze away.

"He did, did he...?"

"Please don't be mad at him... He didn't mean to, honestly... Is it true?"

Cornell was silent once again. After all these years, how could he tell Ada the truth? He still felt so guilty of what the man-wolves had done to her kind and her parents. Cornell sighed to himself.

"Cornell?"

"You are my sibling, no matter what anyone else thinks. Mother was human of course, so perhaps you got that gene from her..."

Cornell carried a heavy heart that year. Uncanny enough, most of the man-beasts got along fine with humans. They shared the seasons together telling tales, feasting and studying. Some of the tribe had even got so comfortable enough that they helped build homes for the former slaves. Others spent their time training alone. They were determined to gain most of their strength back, or even break the seal that bound their power. Some succeeded in gaining power, but they couldn't break the seal. A near impossible task, as Cornell foretold. Even in training, there were some humans that were in awe of a man-beast's strength and sought to become strong like one. Some man-wolves allowed these humans to follow along and serve as apprentice for them. Either way, bonds and friendships were made between the two types.

This had pleased Cornell, but the scars of the past still hurt him. He couldn't stand lying to Ada. She had always been honest and sincere to him. If he told her the truth, she would never consider him to be a brother anymore. What if they lost the bond that kept them going through all those years? His parents' death was also on his mind. The acts of the past all seemed to be so strange...

Five seasons later, after the man-wolves had begun the treaty with humans, the village had begun their annual fall festival. Last year, few man-wolves wanted much to do with humans and decided to stay out of their affairs. This year however, more than a handful of man-wolves joined in. The most popular activity was the Pie Eating contest. More than 300 pies filled five large tables spaced into sections. The mixed aroma of blackberry, apple, and pecan pie filled the air and urged the hungry contestants. Marcell had fasted the whole day, just for the event; Now Ada stood incredulously by his table and watched Marcell tunnel down his third blackberry pie.

"You'll get sick eating all those blackberry pies!"

" 'Er 'ight, Riss Ada..." Marcell mumbled with a mouthful of blackberry pie. "I'll jerst af ter eat er pecan pie ernstead!"

Cornell was one of the few who didn't enjoy the event. Instead he sat by a pond that he favored and was not too far from the village. He was away from the entire hubbub and lost in his thoughts once again.

"Why aren't you enjoying the festivities, Blue Crescent Moon?"

Cornell looked into the water and saw Ortega's reflection appear behind him.

"I wouldn't like to, Ortega..."

"Is it because you are troubled? Or is it that you hate humans?"

Cornell clenched his fists at the sound of it. "I don't hate humans."

"Ah, that is right...you keep that human as a pet..."

That only angered Cornell more, of course.

"Ada is not a pet!"

"Well, she's certainly not a slave or a housemaid." Ortega sat down beside him. "I didn't mean to upset you, Cornell."

Cornell didn't respond. He continued to wander into his own thoughts.

"Why are you here?" Cornell finally asked.

"It's quiet..." Ortega looked across the pond almost in as deep thought as Cornell.

Cornell thought about the man-wolves attempt to break the magic seal that bound their powers. Many who tried, increased their own power threefold. Still, it wasn't enough to regain their man-wolf form. Cornell was mystified by the concept. The challenge sparked a flame in his heart. Breaking the seal seemed to be the answer to all his questions... Cornell got to his feet almost immediately and headed back to the village. He turned back briefly to farewell Ortega, before dashing off. This was indeed his destiny!

The next morning, Cornell arose before the sun. He packed a bag that contained a few provisions. Just as he was about to wake Ada, she had begun to wake on her own.

"Where are you going?"

"On a journey..." Cornell said, loading the sack over his shoulder. "I will be back in a few seasons."

Ada was wide awake by the situation. She almost looked as fearful as Cornell had when Matthew announced his leave.

"Can I come along?"

Cornell sighed. "Not this time, Ada. I'll return, I promise. I just need some time alone. One of the village women, Holly, has agreed to look after you. She should arrive by midday. Joseph will watch the tribe while I'm gone, but I want you to have this..."

Cornell took off the crescent pendant and gave it to Ada.

"It's just something to remember me by. You know its power don't you?"

Ada nodded. "Yes..."

"Good. Ah, and you can have this dagger too. Marcell can teach you how to use it properly as a weapon."

"Um, alright...though, I don't like killing anything..."

"You don't have to use it for that. Just for emergency cases, if anything else."

Cornell continued out the door. The sun was beginning to rise just barely. Villagers had begun rising to do their early morning chores. The village was still and peaceful otherwise, and Cornell left it that way.

As he pasted through the forest, Ortega appeared in front of him.

"You're leaving?"

"Possibly." Cornell replied bluntly. He kept moving on past Ortega, but the man-beast followed.

"You're seeking to break the seal aren't you? How ironic, you were the one who suggested we seal them. What are you after them for?"

"That is my business alone." Cornell was hoping he would avoid anyone asking him these questions; that's why he chose to leave early. Ortega, of all the people he didn't want to see then, was the one he would have to deal with.

"Perhaps you are thinking it will improve your strength greatly. I myself have tried to break the seal, but returned empty-handed."

How can Ortega always think of power? Cornell thought. Where was all this leading anyhow...?

"Before you leave, Cornell, I challenge you to a battle."

Cornell stopped and faced Ortega. "What?"

Ortega was satisfied that he finally got him to stop. "Not to any battle for leadership. Merely for a test in strength..."

Cornell shot him a look of disapproval and continued walking. "Perhaps when I get back..."

Ortega frowned with a disapproval of his own. He blocked Cornell from going any farther.

"I want to battle you now. As a leader, you should accept every challenge you get. Or have you turned into a human?"

That was the last straw. Cornell punched Ortega. Whether Ortega liked it or not, a fight began. The two cuffed and jabbed at each other. Ortega punched hard, but Cornell was the toughest. Rage had built inside of him and ruled the fight. Cornell cuffed Ortega hard on the side of his face, making him stagger backwards.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight, Ortega!" Cornell roared. "Why can't you listen?"

He stormed past his defeated ally. Cornell didn't bother to look back as he spoke.

"Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Ortega."

Ortega wiped a trickle of blood from his lip and with disdain, he watched Cornell leave. Stay out of trouble? What was he, a trouble-maker?

He huffed angrily and marched the opposite way. He'd show Cornell how much of a trouble-maker he could become...

* * *

After nearly a year of brooding, Ortega wandered boldly into the dark castle the whole region had feared. This was the so-called castle of Count Dracula. Ortega overheard villagers tell of Dracula's return every century to plague Romania with armies of demons and the undead. He had heard a few other facts, but one thing was on Ortega's mind at that moment. Perhaps he could convince this dark lord to grant him power. Or even his wolf form back...

"What business have you here, lycanthrope?"

Death the Grim Reaper appeared before him. He wore dark purple robes and of course held a scythe rod in his hand. A skeletal face grinning with malice could be seen through the robe's hood covering his head. He also had a pair of black wings sprouted from the back of his shoulders. Of course, he knew what Ortega was after; he could sense it from Ortega's angry and prided heart.

"I seek power from your lord, Dracula."

"Like most do... you are no different." With a quick sweeping motion, Death positioned the scythe's edge so close to Ortega's neck that it almost punctured his skin.

"Are you willing to accept the consequences?"

Ortega momentarily lost his nerve, and fear could be seen in his eyes. He regained his confidence. Instead of nodding, the scythe forced him to speak.

"Yes."

"Then your soul now belongs to my lord." Death said. "Disobedience will cost you your life. First, you must bring a human sacrifice. Very much alive and well. Preferably a jubilant spirit."

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Holly was picking flowers near the orchard. She hummed to herself, filled with spirit. Being a member of the village, she was still young in her twenties. She had befriended Cornell's sister Ada, and volunteered to take care of her while Cornell was away.

"Aren't you a pretty one!" She said, picking up a light blue flower that was speckled with white. As she placed the flower in her basket, she hadn't noticed Ortega sneak up behind her.

"Hello, Miss Holly." He said calmly.

"Hmm?" Holly turned and saw Ortega. He stood there with his arms crossed, just as calm as his voice. "Oh, hello Ortega. Your name is Ortega, isn't it?"

Holly had seen Ortega hang around Cornell sometimes and had managed to learn the man-wolf's name.

"It is. Fact is told also, my lord Dracula needs a sacrifice."

She became nervous and curious at the mention of the vampire's name.

"Dracula?"

"Yes. The sacrifice must be alive and well. Jubilant even..."

"Oh. I see..." Holly wasn't sure where all this information was leading. She didn't want to find out either.

"Do you know anyone jubilant enough for my lord, Miss Holly?"

She picked up her flower basket and attempted to inch away from Ortega. Was he sane?

"No--no, I don't believe I do..."

"Shame," Ortega said as he followed her. "I thought that you would do perfectly."

* * *

Sometime afterwards, Ada came to sit in the same orchard. She noticed Holly's basket lying under a tree near the forest. She picked it up and looked around. Holly was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Holly…?"

Ada looked around in the forest trees.

"Miss Holly?"

The forest was silent. Ada mused worriedly and went back to the orchard with the basket of flowers. She sat down under a large apple tree.

"Heya there, Miss Ada!"

Ada blinked. She looked up and was looking directly at Marcell, their faces barely an inch a part. Ada jumped up and took a step back.

"Oh, it's only you! You nearly scared me to death!"

Marcell grinned down from the tree branch he was hanging from.

"My apologies on that. Want an apple?"

Ada took the apple and threw it at him. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?"

Ada's actions took her unexpectedly. At the apples impact, Marcell fell out of the tree like a sackful of potatoes. Ada rushed over to Marcell.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, wait--Argh, I broke my leg!!"

"What?!"

"And my ribs too...!! Ack, the pain!!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll get someone to help!"

Marcell was a wonderful actor. He looked up at Ada as though he were about to get ran over by a stampede of wild horses.

"No!! You must stay here! Don't leave me to die alone!"

"You're dying?!"

"Argh, the pain!!"

Ada held his hand firmly. "Don't worry, I'm still here. Poor Marcell..."

Marcell couldn't help but to stifle his laughter. At first it sounded like he was choking.

"Are you okay, Marcell?"

He fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly and spoke with an embellished voice of flatter.

"Why Ada, I didn't know you cared about me..."

Ada furrowed her eyebrows and blushed slightly. The next minute, she pummeled him with more apples.

"Broken leg and rib, indeed!"

"Ouch! Hey! Argh! Have mercy Miss Ada--Ow!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Holly lay on an altar, unaware of the sacrifice rites taking place. Death the Grim Reaper chanted dark magic spells in the resurrection's honor. Scythe at hand, he started towards the altar. Holly's life was drawing to a close. Such a young and jubilant girl would soon bring back centuries-old darkness and chaos. Still she lay unconscious at the foot of Dracula's coffin. Death raised his deadly weapon high, and after a moments tension, he brought it down upon Holly.

The coffin trembled. Within the next second, the lid creaked open and Dracula arose slowly from his enforced sleep. The atmosphere's aliveness faded. Ortega felt a shadow creep over his heart and leech his own joy away. When one is in the presence of the dark lord, there is no life and joy to be had. It took Ortega only one look at him to realize that he was in the presence of something terribly powerful and sinister. The man-beast kept his composure, but inside he was sure that Death and Dracula could sense his fear.

* * *

Ada returned home as the sun was late into set. It was already dark enough for the village to start lighting candles in their houses and outside around the village. Ada's house was still dark, meaning that Holly hadn't returned yet. Ada started the job of lighting lanterns and candlelight to see by. It was then that she noticed Ortega standing in the corner of the room.

"I didn't see you there, Ortega. What brings you here? Cornell isn't back yet."

"I am not after Cornell right now. I am here to take you on a short journey. Come."

By the tone in Ortega's voice, she could tell that was a demand. Ada followed him out the door with uncertainty. Ortega stopped abruptly outside the entrance.

"Leave the pendant."

Ada grasped the jewel around her neck. "Why?"

Without warning, he grabbed the pendant from her and threw it to the ground himself. He glared at Ada.

"Just do as I say and follow."

Ada did as she was told. Ortega led her into the forest's edge in front of the village. They stood there for awhile and it soon became apparent to Ada that they were waiting on someone. Or something... The sun had set completely and from the top of the slope where they stood, the fairly large village looked dimly lit and the houses and empty streets were visible. The village stood out against the forest like a candle in the darkness. Ada sighed and sat on a rock nearby. How long would they have to stay there? An echo broke through the silence of the night. The odd sound sent chills through Ada's body.

_YyAAaarrrroooOOOO!!_

She got to attention and looked around.

"Don't move." Ortega ordered.

_YyAAaaarrrrAaroooOOOO!!_

Ada looked back to the village and drew back. Tens of black dogs scattered throughout the streets, some of them shooting flames from their mouths.

"What are those things?"

"Demon hounds." Ortega replied.

Demon was correct. She could see their bright red eyes glowing through the dark. The hounds ruined whatever they could get themselves to. They knocked over torches and destroyed barrels and crates that were left outside. The livestock ran franticly through the streets and were slaughtered. Houses began to catch fire, and the hounds attacked the doors, seeking to harm all inside. Ruthlessness ran thick in their blood. Some of them managed to leap on top of the houses and squirm their way down the chimney. It was an awful event for Ada to watch unfold before her.

Within minutes the village was in chaos! Screams rang through the air and unearthly howls drowned them out. Villagers ran out of burning and penetrated houses, some armed to fight and others to get away. The hounds took a lot of both types, killing them on the spot. The streets were in pandemonium with people and creatures running in every direction, most falling before they got too far. Battle and escape orders were yelled out, but didn't have too much of an effect. Gun fires and dog barks started to join the noise.

Ada stood stunned by the large mob of skeletons that had charged in the melee through the other side of the forest. They were possessed! The skeletons fought the villagers, giving the demons a large upper hand.

Ortega sat back against a tree with his arms crossed, watching the fight. It didn't seem to bother him.

"We have to do something, Ortega!!" Ada exclaimed looking down at the mess of people and demons. "Where did they all come from??"

"You will see." He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her towards the dark castle in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cornell had traveled a large part of Transylvania during one year. Many merchants and travelers that he came across considered him to be quite a curious person. His cold blue eyes, untidy white hair and indefinable robustness made him appear to be an outlaw. Yet he spoke intelligently and respectively, keeping his true identity to himself. Cornell didn't tarry about in villages or towns long, staying rarely more than a day. He was usually seen only once to the common person, only double takers saw him twice. There wasn't much that he bought besides a few provisions and clothing. Cornell spent most of his time in the wild, training himself under harsh and strict circumstances. His strength and agility training was the most difficult. It consisted of carrying heavy stones in a special sling he had made to put across his back. As he supported the stones, he would sprint great distances, even climb hills and rocks. His body was getting used to the strain. Cornell pushed his limit further by eating on a slim diet and managing from a few hours of sleep every now and then.

Now he sat meditating under a rushing waterfall. The fresh and cold water that beat over him cooled down and soothed his aching, hot, sweaty body. He thought of why he went through this training and the first thing that came to mind was his full wolf form and leader rights. That thought was replaced with Ada and humanity. Cornell questioned himself and searched for an answer. Perhaps it was to prove himself worthy of being a man-wolf? Perhaps it was a tribute to the slaves that the man-wolves mistreated? Perhaps he wanted Ada to be proud to have a brother like him? Perhaps he would someday help humanity?

Whatever the reason was, Cornell could feel in his heart that it was right. Cornell remembered the ways of the wolf. A free spirit running with agile speed and hidden strength. A lone spirit, but devoted to its love ones and undying loyalty to its pack members. That is what made a wolf a wolf... At that moment, Cornell could feel his wolf powers flow back into him. His senses and strength were instantly magnified. The power was nearly uncontainable! Cornell opened his eyes and breathed deep, coughing and sputtering water in his wake. It was a feeling like being united with a long-lost battle partner. It was an unstoppable team! Power and freedom washed over him and he forgot his aches and hunger.

He couldn't contain it anymore. Cornell sprang from the waterfall in full wolf form. He leap onto the grass and tore through the open land like a wild animal that had been pent up for too long. Then again, this was the case with his wolf form. Air whistled past his speeding form and through his fur. The seemingly unlimited grass wasn't enough for his speed-hungry paws. They barely touched the ground and he ran. It felt good to be free again! Cornell circled back to the water stream and took a mighty leap into the air, towards the sun. If he were to use the forest trees on the other side of the stream as a measurement, he had cleared the tops of them with his leap of jubilation.

Cornell fell back down quickly in his human form, plunging into the water below. He surfaced a few seconds later and came to shore on the forested side of the river. Reaching into his haversack, he pulled out a loaf of bread, roasted chicken, and a water flask. This most definitely called for celebration! Just as he started to eat, he saw a vision: A boy with neck-length dark blue hair stood by the tree in front of Cornell. Cornell's blue eyes looked into the boy's dark blue ones. The child's appearance brought back a familiar figure to Cornell.

"Marcell...?"

The boy turned his head to his side slightly. Just like Marcell would have done when he was confused. The boy looked so much like Marcell, yet younger!

Cornell blinked, and once he had opened his eyes, the boy was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Three days later, Cornell returned to the village, an hour after Ortega had left with Ada. He had smelled the smoke a great distance off. Cornell started to walk faster, and then nearly tripped. The man-wolf looked down, and to his alarm, the ground was littered with dead bodies! From the looks of them, the victims were escaping from something and weren't very lucky. Cornell looked down closely at the bodies. Whatever they were running from was more than just fire. Some of these people were missing limbs as well...

He glanced around the dark forest that surrounded him and continued running forward. There was definitely a fire. The town was still ablaze, and now he saw the culprits. Skeletons and demon hounds still roamed the village in search of just one more victim to murder. A few skeletons locked eyes with Cornell, and charged towards him. He dodged their attacks and knocked them out with ease. Cornell looked around the deserted and destroyed village and shouted one of the first things on his mind:

"Ada? Ada!!"

He hurried to their house, but of course it had caught fire as well. He attempted to run in and search for his sister, but it was futile. The house was already crumbling apart.

"Ada?" He called again, but he knew he was talking to himself. Looking down, he saw the pendant he had given to her. Cornell retrieved the pendant and held it firmly. What kind of evil would have done this to his village? And his sister and loved ones? The answer came almost instantly. Cornell ran out of the town and down one of its roads. He skipped off the road and ran through the forest. Then he ended up on a ledge, with a wide view of the enormous castle that stood out in the sea. As a gust of wind blew past him, he sniffed the air, concentrating his wolf senses.

"Yes, Ada has passed by here." He declared solemnly. "The scent of her blood is as familiar to me as my own."

Cornell looked back at the castle with his brows furrowed. His grip on the pendant tightened once more.

"I'm coming, Ada!"

Cornell hired a ferryman to take him across the sea. This ferryman was the only of three that agreed to take Cornell across the "cursed" waters that surrounded Dracula's castle. Though the ferryman wanted nothing to do with the castle, he volunteered to take Cornell to a deserted ship that floated near the fortress.

The old ferryman grinned across at his passenger.

"What brings you to the Dark Castle, young sir?"

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself, if you don't mind." Cornell answered curtly.

"Of course. Forgive me."

"Have you traveled these waters all your life?"

"Aye, for seventy years. I know just about everythin' that goes on 'round these here waters. Evil from the castle yonder spreads over these waters. Fishermen have reason to fear...And look!"

Cornell looked to where the ferryman's hand was pointing. He looked over into the dark water. Not far way from where the boat was, something big and enormously long slinked by them. With the help of the lantern he was holding up, Cornell could see that its scales were a rust color and that it had large white fins.

"What is that?"

"The Sea Serpent." The ferryman replied. "King of the sea. Doesn't like wanderers wanderin' in his domain. Out here in the middle of the sea, you're really at his favor. He's not after me, hee hee hee hee!"

The rest of the journey continued in silence until they reached the deserted ship. The ship was much larger than the ferryman's meager boat. Cornell got off and started to climb onto the ship by the anchor chain rooted down into the water.

"Fortune to you, young sir! Watch out for the sea monster, and demons about!"

Silently, Cornell hoped the same thing for himself. Apart from the skeletons and demon hounds at the village, Cornell had never seen a physical demon. Or even a demon spirit for that matter. He never believed such a thing could exist...perhaps he had even been hallucinating because of the smoke from the fire. Perhaps the skeletons were merely pillagers and the "demon" hounds were merely dogs. Large dogs. With flaming red eyes... Cornell would have to be on his guard.

The ship proved to be haunted. After fighting off ghost, fishmen demons, and more skeletons, escaping from the freshly sinking ship, and fighting an unscrupulous sea monster, Cornell arrived into the castle's forest. Even with his lantern now gone, his nocturnal vision would suffice. Even from the past events from the haunted ship, Cornell wandered courageously through the forest. This area also proved to be possessed, but Cornell expected this. The only thing he didn't expect was the tree that was struck by lighting and nearly crushed him once he came close. Rain, deathly silence, and demons inhabited the forest. Only the rain slacked after awhile.

Eventually, Cornell came to a closed drawbridge. Already having to travel the forest, he knew that the moat water was poisonous. It was too far and deep to swim across anyway. As Cornell began to ponder how he would get across and inside, the drawbridge shifted. Dust and debris shook loose, and the long bridge began to lower itself. It set neatly on the ground revealing a long wooden path and a large (and dark) castle entrance before him. Cornell stepped aboard and began walking across. Someone was expecting him...

Once Cornell was inside, the drawbridge began to close back and a heavy metal gate came down and fastened in front of it. He was locked inside. Cornell looked ahead and saw another metal gate right in front of him. Not only was he locked in, but he was also trapped! He tugged at the gate bars to no avail. They were secure.

"Ha ha! Shocking to find the great Cornell helpless in a place like this?"

Cornell looked past the gate he was behind, and saw another. Ortega appeared behind it. With ease, he lifted up the gate with one arm and thrust it upward back into its socket. The gate landed loudly, but stayed back none the less. Ortega walked casually over to him.

"Even a man-wolf is nothing but a trapped dog in a cage."

"Ortega! You're alright! I saw the village after it was attacked. Your home was burned to the ground..."

Ortega nodded. "I know that already, Cornell..."

Cornell's eyebrows started to furrow. "Are you really...Ortega?"

"It has been a long time since I lost to you. And Ada, why hasn't she grown... She has truly developed into a beautiful young woman."

Cornell could tell that Ortega was taunting him. Even so, Ada was still the first priority at the moment. "Have you seen Ada? Where is she?"

"She is nearby. Almost close enough to know that you are here. But you won't be seeing her any time soon."

"Why not?" Cornell asked.

"Count Dracula has requested that I bring her to him. After all, she will be the perfect sacrifice to offer him for these powers!"

"Count Dracula?? Don't be a fool, according to legend he won't be coming back for some time..."

In his mind, Cornell was adding up the recent events. Perhaps he himself was being the fool. He didn't want to believe that the prince of darkness had returned. Since when did Ortega give sacrifices...?

He looked back at Ortega with suspicion. "Wait...you were the one who attacked the village? Who kidnapped Ada? Have you sold your soul to the devil??"

"You will find out everything soon enough, Cornell." Ortega turned around and left back through the open gate.

"Ortega! Wait!"

Ortega had already disappeared. Cornell sighed and looked around for a way out. He would have to find out something soon enough...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Henry sat at the top of the steps in the main hall of the villa. His hands supported his chin as he looked down the long carpeted steps in monotony. He was so bored... Ever since his parents had moved into the new mansion, everything had been strange. His father, Lord Oldrey, seemed to like the villa, so Henry didn't complain. His father always wanted to live near a castle, so the landlord had built him a home here. Henry didn't like the landlord either...he had paleish skin and dressed like some sort of gothic butler. Every time Henry looked at him, the landlord had a strange hungry-like gleam in his eye. Like he wanted to hurt them... Henry couldn't stand him. He had always frightened him from the beginning... This whole place seemed cursed...

A pair of hands clamped onto the back of the boy's shoulders. Henry looked up, and saw his father grinning back at him.

"You look grim, son. Is there anything wrong?"

Henry swallowed and shook his head vigorously.

"No? Ah, well...What say, would you like to help me build graves?"

"Uh...graves for who, father...?" Henry asked nervously.

Lord Oldrey grinned wider, as though it were obvious. His grip on his son's shoulders tightened. Henry winced.

"For visitors, of course! Ow!!"

He was just slapped across the head by his wife, Mary.

"Leave that boy alone!"

Oldrey let Henry's shoulders go and massaged his own head. "What was that for? I was just asking the lad--"

"No, he does not want to help you build graves!" Mary said sternly. "Go and do that on your own, you...you!"

Oldrey frowned with disagreement. "Well alright, have it your way, Mary." He picked up his shovel and left without another glance.

"Are you alright, Henry?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Mama."

"Good." She hugged her son briefly. "Be careful of your father for now."

"What's wrong with him, Mama?"

Mary sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, just be careful."

Henry watched his mother leave. Something was wrong. This place must be cursed... He walked down the main hall steps and went outside. Ortega and Ada were walking through the courtyard gate. Ada had sensed that something was amiss and decided to follow Ortega quietly. She knew that her brother was close by and here to rescue her. With hidden comfort, she continued to follow Ortega obediently.

Henry blocked the doorway. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, mutt." Ortega growled. "Move out of our way."

"This is private property, don't you know?" Henry shot back.

"I do; I get my orders from Count Dracula."

Henry's face drained, and so had his courage.

"I see you've met him before." Ortega said. "Now move out of my way!"

Henry bit his lip and moved out of the way reluctantly. Ortega opened the villa doors and strode on towards its hedge maze.

Ada stopped and gave Henry a look of apology, for Ortega's manners. Henry smiled and bowed respectively.

"Ada, what are you still back there for? Come!"

Ada sprinted off after Ortega.

Henry came back inside as well. Even in the morning, looking at the villa and thinking of Dracula sent chills through his body. He had met him just recently... Henry involuntarily touched the wound on his left shoulder and winced. He started shaking again at the thought of it. That was enough.

Mary came hurrying down the main hall steps.

"Henry!" She hugged the boy tightly. "I need you to do something for me."

His mother's voice was urgent but precise. "I want you to run away. Run as far as you can away from here. The castle we live in is truly a curse... Go through the back gate and take the route before the garden. Hurry, my child!"

Henry didn't ask questions. He hurried through the back door that led to the maze garden. Once he reached the gate that led away from the villa and the castle, he stopped. It would seem like a simple answer to run safely from danger, but what about his parents? What about the villa? Henry turned back and looked at the large mansion, its upper levels visible over the maze hedges. He didn't want to leave his mother and father...especially with that cruel vampire, Dracula, and the evil landlord. Whatever danger was happening, Henry would wait inside the hedge maze until it subsided. Then his family could leave together...

Though there was a big problem...Henry hated the maze. Even more, Henry was frightened of it. He often wondered why the landlord even built such a complex and horrible thing. If the house were cursed, then the hedge garden was unmistakenably the worse of the two. Not only because that was where he met Count Dracula, but for the other things that were in there. Henry took a deep breath, and turned away from the gate and towards the maze entrance door next to it. With shaking hands, he pushed the wooden door open and looked through. No demons. No Dracula. No strange landlord. Nothing, but a normal, neat-trimmed hedge maze entrance...for now at least. He knew that by going through the maze garden, he was taking a chance of life or death.

* * *

By early noon, Cornell had got past the gates and now headed through the seemingly deserted villa. He came up the main stairs, through a rose garden and into another division of the villa. Now he came into a room where a man stood beating at the room's second door and talking to someone from the other side.

"Mary, I need a drink! I'm so thirsty..."

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Why do you talk to me that way, Mary?" Oldrey turned around and saw Cornell. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there. The wife and I have a domestic problem we're trying to work out now. I don't know what you want, but could you come back another time?"

Cornell looked strangely at the pale man for a moment.

"I'm looking for a girl by the name of Ada."

"Ada? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name."

Cornell sniffed the air, double-checking his senses. "She had to have been brought here. I can still smell her."

Oldrey sighed wearily and began to look a sickly pale.

"I said I don't know her and I mean it. Anyway, I am thirsty now, so..." His voice trailed off. He looked directly at Cornell and squinted an eye.

"Wait a minute...! You will do just nicely!"

"What?"

Oldrey's eyes glowed a hungry red and his grin showed off a pair of fangs. "Why your warm blood of course, with which to wet my whistle!"

The vampire charged at him. Cornell dodged and slashed back with his full-grown claws. Oldrey yelled and launched himself at Cornell again. The man-wolf returned his claw attack, this time in a swift combo. First a slash, then a tough uppercut punch. Oldrey doubled over and fell. His form shifted into a bat and flapped away, escaping the fight.

Cornell came to the door where Oldrey had been. He turned the knob, and to his surprise the door opened. Mary stood inside.

"Oh, thank you, young man! Has he left?"

Cornell nodded.

"I am Mary," she said. "I'm the wife of that...that vampire! There is a man named Gilles de Rais and a woman, Actrise. They sold this mansion to us...they made him what he is now... My husband used to be such a good man...after he became a vampire, my husband started coming after me, and even our son, Henry." Mary shook her head. "How could I let Henry stay here? He should be gone now, but... I'm afraid he might have gone back into the hedge maze. That would have been the worst thing... Can I ask a favor of you, ...?"

"My name's Cornell. If you want me to go and look for your son in the hedge maze, I don't mind. I'm looking for someone, myself."

Mary smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Cornell! The main garden entrance is down the right hall and to the bottom level. Please, if you see him take him to the east gate, out of the villa. Through there, both of you can escape."

Cornell did as he was told. As he traversed down the hallway, he took note of the villa's layout. He had never been inside a mansion before, and had never seen anything like it. Even though it wasn't extraordinarily large and was quite modest, he still found it interesting. After all, he was used to a wild country outcast living. Among the things that caught his eye were the crystal chandeliers, polished oak doors, and the fancy-looking burgundy carpets. All together with the polished wood floors and moderate decorative wallpaper, the villa was a homey place to be. Though the thought of living in a mansion inside Dracula's castle was eerie to him. Surely no one in their right minds, would live on such property. By their accents, he could tell that they were English. By the looks of it, some shifty person sold them a one-way ticket to misery. Unbeknownst to the Oldrey family that this was the legendary castle of Count Dracula, they had a house built here. That might have been what started it all...

The incident made Cornell's blood rage. Why did someone innocent have to fall for such cruel deceit?

Once he had made it to the hedge garden entrance, Cornell spotted a piece of rolled parchment on the floor. He picked up the parchment and took a look at it. The writing looked to be in a foreign language. That's odd... Cornell had never seen such a dialect before...

"Pray excuse me, but have you seen a scroll hereabouts?"

Cornell turned around, and standing on the bottom of the steps was a man. By his looks, Cornell guessed that he was a businessman of sorts. He wore an emerald green suit and bowler hat, round tinted shades, and held a briefcase in his right hand. But the strangest thing about him that Cornell noticed was that he had a pointed black tail...

"Ah, there it is!" The man strode down the steps and retrieved the scroll from the man-wolf. "I thank you dearly! This scroll is important to my business."

The man tipped his hat. "Forgive my rudeness; My name is Renon. I am what you would call a demon."

Cornell automatically prepared to attack. From his experience in this castle, everything with the word "demon" was against him. Renon was aware of that too. He raised his hand to stop Cornell before attacking.

"Wait, wait! I'm not an enemy! My role is to provide useful items for adventurers to the Dark Castle."

Cornell raised an eyebrow. "And why are you helping me?"

Renon adjusted his shades and sighed. "Dracula hired me for this job. How can I turn an offer down? Especially his... No need to worry, his allowance is not the least bit from generosity. Though I can assure you, my items are one-hundred percent uncontaminated. As it is my job, I can help you with any provisions you need if you would like."

Cornell chuckled defiantly to himself. Renon gave him a questioning look.

"So says every businessman..." Cornell opened the double-door to the maze garden. "At least that's what my father taught me... Sorry, I don't think I'll need any of your items."

He looked in the corner of the room at a knight armor holding a battle axe. The man-wolf stepped over to it and cautiously took the battle axe from it. Since the knight didn't seem to budge to attack, he relaxed a bit and twirled the axe by the shaft expertly.

"If the Count doesn't mind, I think I'll borrow this nifty weapon here though..."

Cornell continued out into the garden and began his search for Ada and Henry.

"Ada...? Henry...?"

No one answered. He continued out the garden's gate and into the main hedge maze. Once again, Cornell was intrigued. Who could take such time and genius to grow large bushes and shear them neatly in the form of a maze? Even the grass on the ground looked manicured! He was quickly reminded of where he was as a snake slithered out one of the bushes and attempted to bite him. Cornell took a step away from it. Still, the reptile was insistent on harming him. Its fangs were exposed just for a moment before it slithered forward and launched at the man-wolf again. He backed away again. Two more snakes crawled out of the bushes, ready to kill Cornell. He was left to no choice; With a few swipes of his battle axe, he dispatched the possessed snakes.

It was time that the man-wolf put his senses to work again. Aside from Ada's scent, he concentrated on any other.

"...I smell a child...a human child."

Not too sooner than he'd declared it, Henry came running around a hedge corner, towards Cornell. Though what was he running from?

Henry came to a halt before running into the stranger. He began to catch his breath and looked up at the man-wolf curiously. A fierce, yet gentle figure. Was that possible?

"Are you Henry?" Cornell asked.

Henry nodded. "My father, h-he went mad, and mama is...she told me to run away..." He swallowed and looked to the ground. "I don't know what to do..."

Cornell sympathized with Henry. He stooped down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My name is Cornell. Your mother asked me to help you escape from here."

Henry looked up at him. "You talked to Mama?"

Cornell nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

He got up and started towards the heart of the hedge maze, while Henry followed.

"Though I should warn you," Henry said. "Watch out for the gardener. He's changed alot and now he frightens me."

"That's alright, I'll protect you." Cornell said.

He turned down the part of the hedge maze that Henry had come from. The man-wolf was faced with a juggernaut-sized Frankenstein gardener with a murderous look on his face, and a chainsaw that looked to be used for more than just hedge trimming.

Cornell raised an eyebrow in awe. "I see what you mean, Henry!"

The two fled quickly through the maze with the gardener hot on their heels. The intimidating sound of his chainsaw starting up told them when the gardener was very close. There were a few times where Henry would trip and fall, causing Cornell to double back and rescue the boy. Cornell was of course very much faster than Henry was, but he kept at the boy's running pace, fighting off the chainsaw-wielding gardener when the need arose. Henry marveled at Cornell's strength and patience. There were times where the man-wolf would risk stopping and taking a look and sniff around carefully. Then he would know whether they had already passed that way or not, or if it was a dead end. Sometimes the gardener would catch up with them, but Cornell would slash and smite the juggernaut until it collapsed momentarily. Then he would continue leading Henry, calm as though the incident hadn't happened. Henry felt safe by staying close to Cornell. The man-wolf was a formidable warrior.

At last, Cornell had led Henry out of the maze to the forest gate on the other side. Henry would have left through the gate in the first place, but the fear of loosing his family drove him into the maze. Now he would have to face the dilemma... Cornell opened the gate.

"You will be okay from here. Leave this way through the forest. Here..." He took out the pendant that he treasured fondly; Though it would now be of great use to another if not his sister. "As long as you wear this pendant, the wolves of the forest will watch out for you."

Henry took the pendant and nodded gratefully. "What will become of Mama?"

Cornell could have guessed the answer, but it wasn't one that the boy wanted to hear. Especially since he needed the courage to go through the forest alone.

"Well..."

"And father?"

"Just go quickly," Cornell said. "Go. Do it for your mother. She made it possible for you to escape."

Henry nodded. "Alright..."

He went through the gate and looked back briefly, taking the last look at the warrior before traveling through the forest.

Cornell went to inform Mary of his task well done. She smiled with comfort.

"That is wonderful news! As long as that child is safe, I have no more regrets..."

"Will you escape as well?"

Mary shook her head. "I am resigned to my fate and intend to stay here with my husband to the end..."

A short while later, Cornell made his way back into the hedge maze and through an exit that lead to a basement. Perhaps it was also an underground exit? He opened the wooden door and walked down the basement steps. The basement was dimly lit by torches that hung from the walls. To the man-wolf's dismay, there were also a few dead bodies by the walls, staked upward from the ground. It must have been a painful and torturous death! The thought of Ada came through his mind, and his courage and strength were renewed. There would be no such death for Ada! Cornell held on to the battle axe he had gotten from the villa. These were the times that he was glad his father taught him how to wield a weapon. He was ready! This was good because that same moment, a vampire jumped from the ceiling, narrowly missing Cornell. The warrior managed to get a good slash in before the vampire jumped away. This one was different from Oldrey... He lashed out at Cornell with a chain of fire. The man-wolf was taken off guard and was knocked back. Despite the painful lash, he was quick to recover and readied his axe.

Cornell charged forward and swung the axe. Like a whip, the vampire's fire chain struck forward and wrapped around the axe. The vampire wrenched the weapon from him, and grinned evilly. Cornell didn't need the axe to defeat this vampire. He didn't even need his wolf form. With a few quick moves of dodging the fire chain and skillfully avoiding whip cracks, he could come close enough and give the vampire some serious gashes.

Finally the vampire realized his defeat. He grabbed his wounded arm.

"Ugh...It is true, you are not a mere man-wolf."

"Quite a show there, lobo."

Cornell turned and saw a woman a few paces away. She had a dark dress and hat, and carried a staff with a jewel on the end. She was a witch. Cornell glanced from the witch to the vampire.

"Who are you people anyway?"

"A man of your skills should be able to put up a good fight against Him." Actrise continued.

Gilles de Rais nodded. "We don't have any idea the power of the man-beast magic."

"It's so exciting, don't you think? Ha ha ha ha!" Both Actrise and Gilles de Rais disappeared.

Cornell looked around. "'Him'? 'The man-beast's magic'?"

He determined that he was unsure of what they meant. Perhaps they were referring to Count Dracula; But what did the Count want from him? Why was he after Ada? Cornell retrieved his axe and came to the coffin in the back of the chamber. It was laying on a stone platform, luminated by the wall torches. The coffin was the only other object in the chamber besides the tortured bodies. Cornell inspected it carefully and opened the lid, his axe poised to attack.

The coffin was empty, but the inside bottom began to move. It moved down and slid out of view, leaving a tunnel behind.

Cornell blinked. A secret passage way... He gripped his battle axe and jumped inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After falling a considerable distance, Cornell landed on stone ground. Daylight came from the exit in front of him. He must have been outside. Cornell stepped out of the exit and gave a cry of surprise. He stood on a platform on the side of the castle, well over 300 feet in the air! He reached for something to hold on to, but there was nothing but the castle's stone wall. How did he get up here?! Now, that question was replaced with another: How was he supposed to get up there?!

Cornell looked up at the castle wall above him that stretched seemingly endless, until it disappeared into the foggy grey sky. He sighed uncomfortably. It had to be done... The man-wolf started to scale the castle walls, platform by platform, wall beam by wall beam until he came on top of one of the castle's numerous towers. By now it was late into the night. His face was painted with sweat, his hands were raw and his hair was messier than ever. There was a faint scratchy buzzing sound above that made him groan. More buzz saws...

"Hard work for you?"

Cornell looked back down and saw Renon hovering in midair in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed and demon tail swishing idly. He handed Cornell a large flask of cold water. Cornell emptied the whole flask over his head and shook the water off himself.

Renon frowned, thoroughly soaked with water. "That was for drinking, if you didn't mind."

"Sorry about that. I was sweaty and blistering...if you didn't mind." He collapsed back and stared at the dark sky. "I'm also hungry and tired."

"It is only to be expected. Of all things, I don't believe I got your name...?"

"Cornell."

"I see... And if I may be so bold to ask, what are you doing in this castle?"

"I'll keep that to myself, thanks."

"You still have me curious. May I take a guess?"

Cornell inspected one of his deadly claws, half paying attention. He continued to lie flat on the ground, staring at the sky.

"Sure."

Renon didn't take long to think. "You're coming after your sister?"

Cornell sat up straight. "How do you know?"

"We demons tend to know these type of things." Renon waited awhile before telling Cornell the truth. He took out a plate of crumpets and tea, which also floated.

"It's simple really. The girl has an uncanny resemblance to you by the white hair, and she's too young to be your fiancée. She's quite polite. Unlike you, might I add..."

Cornell wasn't even paying attention to the food Renon was eating, though he was still quite hungry.

"You saw Ada?? Where?? When??"

"This morning. She was being escorted by a man, working for lord Dracula no doubt. He had long wild-looking hair, markings, and looked very somber."

Cornell nodded. "Ortega. I can't understand why he would do this..."

"I see... Then you must be a man-beast."

"How did you figure that out?"

Renon shook his head. "It's still a simple matter. It doesn't take a mastermind to find that out."

He took a sip of his tea and nodded towards Cornell. "It's written all over you. Fierce appearance, unnatural claws, dreadful manners...need I say more?"

Cornell frowned. "I don't have dreadful manners..." At the same time, he involuntarily tried to slick back his natural but untidy hair.

Renon managed to smirk. "Indeed. No, your manners aren't all that bad. So, the puzzle is solved and here is the story: A young man-beast with exceptional resilience comes to rescue his beloved young sister from his former man-beast friend and ultimately defeat lord Dracula. Marvelous, indeed! Very much heartfelt. Man-beasts usually aren't known for their affections towards others."

Cornell gave him a wry smile, irritated that Renon found out his mission so simply. Though it reminded him of how sharp his father Matthew was.

"Well, you're still partly wrong. I'm not out to fight this Count Dracula. I'm not even going to say he exists. It's still a legend, a mere folklore. All I'm after is Ada, and that's it."

"Tell me, is there anything in that stubborn head of yours? Whose castle do you think this is? I've seen lord Dracula many times with my own eyes. If you want to save your sister, you will have to defeat him. That is a known fact."

Cornell merely nodded. There was a clopping sound nearby. A horse... Cornell turned to his side and as he mentioned, a horse stood a few feet away. This was no ordinary horse. Its fur was a dark color and its mane and hooves were silver. It had a demonish pair of wings and tail, a silver horn on its forehead and crimson eyes. On the horse's back was the boy Cornell had seen while he was on his journey. This time, he was clad in purple and gold nobleman clothing. The boy hadn't noticed Cornell or Renon, instead was gazing out at the sky and red moon in front of him. With each breath, Cornell could see the demon horse blow tuffs of steam from its nostrils, because of the cold air. The horse huffed loudly. As though the boy understood what the horse was saying, he signaled it to run. The horse galloped to the edge of the tower and took off into the sky.

Cornell watched as both the horse and the boy disappeared.

"What are you gazing at?" Renon asked.

Cornell turned towards him. "Didn't you see it? The boy and the flying demon horse... You must have..."

Renon raised an eyebrow. "You must be famished. Look at you, you're hallucinating."

Cornell's haversack fell into his lap. He sighed quietly and started looking inside for food. Why was he the only one who could see this child?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After Renon left, Cornell had a few minutes to rest peacefully, though found out that he couldn't sleep. Ada was here somewhere and was going to be sacrificed. In these last few days, everything seemed to be amiss. No, he couldn't sleep. Not until Ada was safe and they were both out of this forsaken castle. By early afternoon, Cornell had climbed to his limit and reached an elevator that took him down into another tower. By far, this tower was the sanest out of the other places he had been. He deemed this tower to be the Tower of Art. As its name suggests, it had the look of a museum and it was filled with the arts. It was also filled with maid and butler vampires, and possessed knight armors.

Next was the Tower of Ruins and then Duel Tower. Duel tower was the most challenging, physically. Each duel involved Cornell becoming trapped in a dueling cage and fighting some were-animal, bred to fight.

The first duel was with a were-cheetah. It bounded up and out of the entrance pit in the floor and came to a stance with its fists up. Cornell stood on the other side of the fairly small cage and examined his opponent: Scrawny and inexperienced with fist fights. Cornell could see it already. Obviously intimidated by its opponent's icy glare, the were-cheetah exposed its sharp teeth in a menacing grin and charged. Cornell fell before he could react. What the cheetah lacked in strength, he made up with speed! Cornell was still victorious. As he defeated his opponent, one side of the cage fell, allowing Cornell to move on before the cage's ceiling fell over the area. Next was a were-wolf, then a were-bull. Cornell could tell that his opponents were getting tougher.

Finally he had come to what he believed to be the last dueling area and fight. The arena was empty. As he came closer to the pit in the middle of the arena, a massive beast jumped out and took a slash at Cornell's shoulder. He leapt back, and held his wound.

"What the devil?! What are you trying to do, Ortega?"

Ortega came closer to the beast and Cornell.

"This is just a warning, from one friend to another. Look at him..."

Cornell looked at the beast Ortega nodded to. Now he had noticed that it was a were-wolf of some sort, but it was so large... Twice his or Ortega's size. Its grey fur smoothed over its muscular body. Cornell also noticed that one of its arms was much bulkier than the other. The large wolf looked daggers at Cornell and bared its fangs. It was not afraid of Cornell like the other were-beasts were.

"Unlike you, this creature could not break the seal placed by the man-beasts." Ortega continued. "That seal was broken for him by Dracula."

"What?! How could anyone else break the seal?"

"After all, there is a limit to the benefits of ascetic training. Yet... Dracula has exceeded that limitation of the were-wolf. Perhaps if you could also find the power to exceed that limitation, hmm?"

Ortega had begun to leave. He turned back to Cornell. "I'll be waiting for you, Cornell. You're not the type that would lay down and die after coming this far."

Cornell's mind was beginning to fill with questions. However, he pushed them aside. He didn't care how this were-wolf gained uberpowers. He didn't care if Dracula existed and was strong enough to break the man-wolf seal. Yet there was one thing he was concerned about that surprised Ortega and nearly Cornell himself.

"Wait! What about Ada?!"

Ortega didn't answer. What did Cornell care for the girl anyway?

After Ortega had left, the battle begun. The arena gates closed, locking Cornell in with the beast. As if it weren't enough, lava pits surrounded the cage edges in four large triangular shapes. Like all the others, it was a fight to the death. The wolf beast lumbered over towards Cornell. With each step, the ground vibrated. Cornell readied his axe and kept his eyes on the beast, holding his ground.

The beast jumped high. Cornell leaped out of the way and rolled just in time before the body slam. The floor shook mightily with the wolf's weight, sending vibrations through Cornell. The warrior didn't waste time. Cornell was back on his feet and took the opportunity to hack at the beast's back. It snapped around and grabbed Cornell by the leg, suspending him high in the air. Blood rushed to Cornell's head as he saw the ground from a different angle. Before the beast could slam Cornell into the lava, he swung his body up and hacked at the beast's hand that held him. The beast dropped him and Cornell was back on his feet by the time he touched the ground.

Unfortunately for the beast, Cornell was very agile and flexible, even without his wolf form. The man-beast ran circles around the beast and hacked him with the battle axe at the same time. To any speculator, it was an interesting sight. By the time the beast grabbed the leg that Cornell was attacking, Cornell had already darted up the beast's back and began attacking the shoulders. Blood started to come from the axe wounds and Cornell knew his efforts weren't in vain.

The wolf beast roared angrily; he wasn't too delighted with Cornell's game of speed. The beast lashed its claws out at Cornell. This time, the man-beast wasn't so lucky. Cornell was knocked clear of his opponent's back and crashed into the opposite side of the cage. His axe was lost during the incident and reclaimed by the beast. It had no need to the weapon and slung it into the lava pool besides Cornell. The battle axe was destroyed...

_ROooooar!!_

The beast was in pain. The axe wounds had done their job.

_GAaaargh...!!_

Cornell took the opportunity. Summoning every bit of strength he had and his wolf form, Cornell charged the beast with an almighty roar.

_ROOooogh!! _

The beast was knocked off his feet and fell into the lava pool to his demise. Lava splashed everywhere from the beast's plunge, but Cornell had left the arena the moment the cage gate fell in his victory.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Meanwhile, Ortega was fuming over Cornell's comment. "What about Ada"?! Was that all he could say, after what he had been through? What made Ada so special anyway?!

Ada could sense that Ortega was vexed about something. She decided to stay a small distance from him, incase he decided to turn his anger out on someone or something. Ada was wise. Ortega pounded the nearest demon statue into a pile of rubble.

Ada coughed as a debris cloud filled the air.

"Can't you move any faster, girl?" Ortega growled. "Hurry!"

Ada quickened her pace, still wary of Ortega's anger. Her feet were tired of walking... Ortega kept her moving at a quick pace, and every now and then they would have to double back and set a trap for Cornell. Ada was also very hungry. She had little to eat since she had left the village over four days ago; At least that's what Ortega told her. Even though he was antagonizing her, she knew that Ortega usually wasn't the kind of person to lie. So it was four days. Ada hadn't seen sunlight in four days. The castle was filled with gloom and little to no windows. Who could live in such a place...? This was becoming more than Ada could stand. Luckily, she had reached the end of her journey. Unfortunately, it was not a place she wanted to be...

Ada was outside. Alas, no sunlight. It was early morning and the sky was still dark. Ahead of her was a large and long stairwell made of stone. As she started to climb, she looked down and was dizzy with fright. There was no solid ground under the stairwell. She looked around and saw the tops of the highest towers. If she were to fall, it would be a terribly awful experience.

Ortega jerked her forward. "Keep moving!"

The long stairway led to a small, dark and empty sanctuary. Ortega opened the door on the other side of the room, to reveal a second, equally as long stairway. They climbed higher and came to a second sanctuary. The door after it revealed another staircase. Ada continued, not daring to take a glimpse down. At the end of the stairway was the final sanctuary. Torches made of stone luminated both sides of the stone doorway. A large symbol had been carved into the door. It sent frightened chills through Ada's spine. It was the sign of the devil.

Ortega opened the sanctuary doors. As the stone slabs slid back, Ada couldn't help but to quiver. The inside was three times as large as the other two sanctuaries. A dusty red carpet led from the doorway, over to a large coffin on the other side of the sanctuary. The coffin itself stood on a platform of steps and was large enough for Ada to fit inside three times! Behind and above the coffin, an enormous marble statue of a bat hung to the wall, its wings spread wide. None of this improved Ada's mood.

"Where are we, Ortega?" She asked quietly.

Before Ortega could have answered, Death appeared in front of them.

"Here is the girl." Ortega told him.

Death looked in Ada's direction. He held his sickle staff firm and flapped his wings idly. His voice came hollow and clear.

"Excellent. My lord is curious about this one..."

This was definitely not Ada's day. She sensed another presence behind her and Ortega. Just by the figure's presence, Ada felt enveloped into a deep darkness. There was no escape, she feared. A hand touched her shoulder and Ada turned around before she could stop herself. Her gaze was forced upward into Dracula's crimson eyes. Ada wasn't sure whether she was in a state of shock or mesmerized by one of Dracula's powers. Finally he let her go and walked away.

"You are not a man-wolf; There is no such aura about you." Dracula addressed Ortega. "What affinity does this girl have to the man-wolf?"

"I'm not sure, my lord. She has been with him longer than I can remember."

Dracula took a moment before he spoke again. This time he meant for Ada to respond.

"What is your name?"

"Ada, sir." She murmured.

"Ornament." Dracula translated.

Ada smiled to herself. She had never known the meaning of her name. Still she continued to stare at the floor. One look at Dracula was enough for now. As the owner of the large coffin, he was much taller than Ada or Ortega. His hair and short beard were grey with age and his face composure was solemn. His clothing was black and red, in a nobleman style. He also wore a flowing cape, which the collar was as high as his neck.

After Dracula finished contemplating, he waved a hand and Ada was suddenly trapped in a large crystal.

"She will stay here until the man-wolf arrives. Until that time, none of you will bother him. Let my castle alone hassle the man-wolf..."

Ortega's eyebrows twitched. Dracula seemed to see this even with his back turned. He looked back at him, daring Ortega to challenge his authority. Ortega knew better than to question Dracula. He nodded respectively and left the sanctuary. Of course, he still had other plans on his mind...

After Dracula and Death disappeared from the sanctuary, Ada was left alone. She still hovered in the crystal Dracula had entrapped her in. Despite the lack of space and air holes, she could still breathe. Ada felt the glass. It didn't appear to be thick. Perhaps she could break it...but with what...?

Ada took out the dagger she had hidden in one of her boots. This was the same dagger that Cornell had given her over a year ago. It was time to put it to use! Ada jabbed at the crystal, causing a small but effective crack to form. Ada continued stabbing at the crack that had formed in the crystal. It started to grow wider... With a final dagger thrust, the whole crystal shattered and Ada fell onto the ground. She got up and dusted glass shards off her dress. She had a few minor cuts on both arms, but she was otherwise okay. Ada kept the dagger at hand and started out the chamber. Should she have just stayed safe inside Dracula's chamber? No...by the looks of it, she was part of some scheme to lure Cornell... Perhaps if she found Cornell, they could both escape without any harm. Hopefully... Without further questioning herself, Ada continued down the long stairway.

Ada traced the route Ortega had taken her. So far there were no demons, but hunger and fatigue were her main enemies. She trudged on, even if it was at a slow pace. The tower she was inside was also becoming an obstacle. The sun's rays were filtered to light the inside of the tower. Even with the dim light, the inside of the tower was exceptionally heated and the air was close. Ada continued on. At one time she had momentarily fainted. A few yards later, she fell for the second time, only this time she didn't get back up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Duel Tower, Cornell traversed through the Tower Of Execution. This tower earned its name from the horrible torture devices that Cornell found. There were sarcophaguses standing against some of the walls. Cornell was sure that they were used for mummifying victims alive, because a few of them were wrapped in chains. Axes, spears, and long swords hung on the walls in Cornell's reach. He had of course helped himself to an axe; And so did the other three invisible knights that the weapons belonged to...

Cornell guessed where they were by the weapons they held. Otherwise, it was an easy fight for him, especially with the axe. The tower also had its own set of gruesome traps.

_Click-Clanck!!_

Rows of metal spikes as tall as Cornell emerged from the ground and drew back as Cornell came across them.

_Shook!_

Large guillotines were set in the ceiling and on the sides of the wall, ready to cleave any poor victim who passed by.

As if it weren't enough, the ground Cornell stood on was a stone pathway formed in the middle of a massive pool of steaming lava and fire. If he were took take a look up, he would see lynching ropes and chains across the ceiling and cages embedded in the walls. This was a horrible place to die. How could anyone be so cruel? Cornell began to worry about Ada's safety. If Count Dracula was insane enough to create such a chamber, who knows what he would do to Ada...

Sweat flowed down Cornell's face and soaked his outfit. The heat was unbearable... There was a wall and another passage ahead. The heat must have gotten to him; Cornell saw the blue-haired boy again. This time he was accompanied by a small group of Lizard Men. One of the lizard men was holding up Cornell's dead corpse, which still had an axe implanted in its back.

The alive and well Cornell shivered and loosened the grip of the axe in his own hand. Did they see him...?

The boy carried a long knife in his hand. The tip of the knife's blade tapped the ground rhythmically as its owner stared up at a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"No. I have better uses for him. Bring the man-wolf's corpse..."

The lizard men followed the boy out of the chamber.

Cornell still stood where he was, his heart beating fast. It must have been an illusion...it was impossible... Perhaps Cornell needed to worry about his safety as well! He was thankful when he escaped the Tower Of Execution.

The next tower was fully industrial. Living a mostly rural lifestyle, Cornell had seldom seen such machinery, only read about it in his studies with Matthew. Tassers, heat-activated machine guns, and loaded conveyer belts. Easily said, that without Matthew's studies, Cornell would have been very intimidated by the self-functional tower named, the Tower Of Science.

Next was the Tower Of Sorcery. It earned its name from the bewitched crystals that filled every part of the tower from the pathways still, moving, floating, and disappearing, to the pillars and enemies. There was no floor under the crystal pathways, nor were there any walls to be found. Perhaps the walls were hidden in the darkness? Cornell spotted stained glass windows from a distance. There was no explanation for the crystal phenomenon. Cornell was completely at the mercy of Dracula's magic, walking by faith into the realm of crystals…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Much to Cornell's liking, luck brought him out alive again. The next part of the castle was not a tower. It was a room filled with clocks. The walls were made with them. There was nothing more to the room but clocks. Cornell seemed to like the quiet ticking sounds of the numerous clocks that surrounded him. It was much more soothing than the sounds of buzz saws grinding, cleaving guillotines, tassers crackling, lava boiling, and a couple of other unsettling things...

There were three exits in the room: The one behind him (which was locked now anyway) lead back to the Tower Of Sorcery; The one on his left, also locked; And the one on his far right was a hallway, free of any gates. Cornell went down the hallway and up the elevator it lead to. The elevator arrived on top of the roof. From the looks of it, there was a lot more room than Cornell had thought. It was nigh time and a blood-red moon hung in the sky. The cool open air was wonderful after the crowded towers. Cornell was alone in the quiet of the night. Or was he...? He glanced back at the empty elevator. Something was coming closer with blinding speed.

"What the...?"

Ortega appeared behind him.

"Too late, Cornell. Why, you've lost before the fight has even begun."

"Where is Ada?"

Ortega ignored him. "Still, you've kept your promises, so I knew you would come. Now we settle this business once and for all!'

Surges of power started to overcome Ortega. Cornell could feel its impact vibrating in his own form. It was a mighty power by man-wolf standards... Ortega backed away from Cornell, allowing him time to turn around and face his opponent.

"Ooh, it feels like my head's been laid open. I can't restrain my power..."

Ortega knelt on the ground, holding his head. Cornell was getting a migrane just by the vibrations! Ortega's form looked to be shifting. What was going on?

"Ortega?"

Ortega shot his reply back venomously. "Oh, yes. You used to be a step quicker than I at one time. You, the only man-beast who can manipulate the seal. A year ago when we went head-to-head, your eyes were as cold as the moon. They were eyes that saw a weaker opponent. You did not respect me... But the man you see before you today has changed. Changed from that time. Changed I say!!"

Ortega's face began to look more of a lion's. Cornell was silenced with confusion. What did all of this have to do with now? Why did he have to burn the village and kidnap Ada? What was happening to him? Ortega's feline eyes shone in the night. Cornell saw the powerful jaws of the lion as Ortega panted to catch his breath.

"Cornell, are you really so worried about Ada's well-being?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ortega continued to hold his throbbing head. "Why do you go to such lengths? Why, you and Ada are virtually strangers. You aren't blood relatives."

"That is none of your business..."

Cornell's comment only stoked Ortega's fire. He got up and faced the warrior, his lion face grinning maliciously.

"The sacrificial rites should already have begun by now."

"What did you say?!"

"If you plan on rescuing Ada, you'd better hurry or you'll be too late! However, first we've got a score to settle between ourselves!"

Ortega had poked at Cornell enough. He could sense him finally getting angry... Cornell abandoned his calm demeanor. Man-wolf rage took him over.

"You worthless..! I won't let you get away with it!"

"At last you show me your true colors. But do you think this is all I've got? Ha ha ha ha!! What a great feeling! Now I'm ready for battle!"

Cornell stepped away as electricity swarmed Ortega's figure. His form was definitely shifting...

"Are...you...ready..." Lighting struck to reveal Ortega's new form. He roared the last word of his sentence with a loud timbre that echoed around the castle.

_COoorrnEEEeelll!!!_

Cornell had never seen such a beast, but had heard of one similar to it in mythology. It was called a chimera. The one Ortega transformed into had the head and body of a lion, and two other heads. One of some type of serpent, and another of a hideous bird. Great black wings came from its back and its legs, paws, and chest were armored. Cornell's eyes locked with the lion's as it stalked towards him. The serpent and bird heads screeched in unison.

Cornell was unsure of how to tackle the beast. The lion head grinned and cornered his opponent. If only Matthew could see his son now... Cornell finally came to his senses and dodged out of the way.

The chimera was quick; Its claws caught Cornell in mid-jump.

Cornell tumbled onto his side with a large gash on his other. The chimera took the opportunity and lashed out again.

Cornell was thrown on his stomach with a fresh gash across his left shoulder. The pain in his side was crippling. Before Cornell could attempt to get on his feet, one of the beast's paws landed on his back, holding the man-wolf down. He heard the serpent and bird heads hovering over him, cackling at his defeat. The lion spoke with a deep but hoarse growl.

"Now what does the great Cornell have to say? Where is all of your mighty sarcasm, eh?"

Its claws dug hard into Cornell's back. The man-wolf gritted his teeth from the pain overtaking him. The chimera threw him to the side.

"Get up and fight!"

It was apparent to Cornell that he would die if he stayed in his human form. He transformed and staggered upward. His wolf form could tolerate pain much easier.

The chimera took off into the air. Cornell kept his eyes on the chimera incase he needed to dodge. The beast circled, eyeing him as well.

The bird head let out a loud wailing screech. Cornell's wolf ears were especially sensitive to the high pitched sound. He growled angrily and tried to shake the sound out of his head. The noise took him, filling his ears with a ringing sound.

He became temporarily deaf and confused. Cornell tried to come back to his senses... Where was he again? He staggered backwards. His ears were ringing. What was happening? Where was he going? He swayed and tumbled back and forth until he tripped and fell.

His ears were ringing... Where was the young boy? Where was Ada? Where was he?

The chimera came down and circled him. "What are you now, a blind dog? Get up! Fight!"

As Cornell slowly came to his senses, he began to hear the insults. He realized that what he must have done to Ortega, because Ortega was doing the same to him. He had wounded his pride. Ortega had already lost tribe leadership to Cornell and tried to make up for it; Though Cornell had always come out better and put Ortega down. How could he have been so cold and not see it? Perhaps Ortega was right... Was he really worried about Ada?

The dizzy spell wore off. Cornell came back on his feet. As wounded as he was, he had renewed hope.

Cornell and the chimera charged headlong.

A few feet before the crash, Cornell leapt up and over the chimera. It turned around and was met with a slash in the lion's face from Cornell's wolf form.

The serpent head ambushed the warrior and sprayed a hefty amount of poison at him. Cornell was drenched in the deadly spray. His open wounds stung terribly, but he held firm. With a strong lash of his claws, Cornell took the serpent head off with a single swipe. The chimera's other heads shrieked. Cornell dodged the mess off blood as the serpent head fell to the ground and disintegrated. When the chimera took off into the sky once more, Cornell prepared himself. Before it was out of his reach, the man-wolf leapt as high as his wounded side would allow him. His knife-like claws struck again and the bird's head was swept off.

Due to the wound in his side, Cornell's landing wasn't as graceful as he would have liked.

The remaining part of the chimera folded its wings into a dive, aiming towards Cornell. The man-wolf rolled out of the way, still very close to his opponent's foot claws. He was slashed in the back before he could move away. The man-wolf struggled to his feet, and moved in time before the lion head torched him with fire. That was it. How was Cornell suppose to defeat that? He didn't care. He would fight to his last, even if it killed himself.

"_RRrrrAAAGAAAGH!_" The man-wolf roared. If his wolf form could have spoke as well as the human, his shout would have meant "For Ada!". Cornell stormed towards the chimera. He swerved out of the way as it blasted fire at him. He kept low on all fours, weaving back in towards the chimera. He picked up speed.

Upon impact, both beasts were on their hind legs, paws and claws locked in a tackle standstill. Both sets of jaws were clenched, and their fangs were fully visible. Strength and endurance became the only test now...

Cornell was slipping. The chimera's force was starting to push him backwards.

The red full moon loomed over the tense battle scene, reflecting fury and blood that was spilt. There wasn't any calmness that the moon could provide for Cornell now. It was violent. The warrior beast was shedding sweat and blood, but found his stronghold. The pendant of his forbearers appeared in his mind: Sparkling sapphire, carved into the shape of a crescent moon. The encirclement and chain was made of shimmering silver. A man-wolf's merit. His family were born leaders of the man-wolf tribe. So was Cornell! Such a feeling from the magnificent pendant washed over him like a rushing flow of cool water and a breath of fresh air. Cornell was a warrior of the Crescent bloodline!

The man-wolf threw down his opponent. It started to disintegrate and Ortega appeared in its place. He was almost as badly wounded as Cornell. Ortega panted and gasped for air. He looked up at Cornell.

"It appears that I'm still not the match for you, Cornell. I thought that I could surpass your strength with Dracula's powers..."

Cornell had become human once again. Having learned a lesson, his voice was more compassionate.

"Ortega..."

"Ada is being held in the castle's keep; Dracula's sanctuary. She has not been sacrificed yet... I wanted to settle this score even if it meant disobeying Dracula. So I have no regrets now that I have fought the true you. I only regret what I did to the villagers, but its too late for that now..."

"You don't need to go on, Ortega...I understand."

Ortega sighed and looked towards the red moon. "At the very least, if you could...Save that girl, Ada."

"Of course."

Electricity once again started to surround Ortega's form. He winced. From what Cornell could tell, Ortega was struggling against himself. He started to stagger over towards the ledge of the tower.

"Get away, Cornell. My power is going out of control...I can't stop it..."

"Ortega!" By the time Cornell had gotten to the ledge, Ortega had already fallen. The drop was fatal. Cornell's voice echoed throughout the tower.

"Ortega!"

It was no use. Ortega was gone. Cornell sighed heavily and sat by the ledge to treat his wounds. The poison still stung badly. He drank a small portion of water and used the last of it to wash his wounds. After applying antidote and bandaging them, Cornell stayed to rest a moment. It was much cooler out here than inside the castle; And this time he was alone. Cold winds whistled across the now quiet roof. Cornell's hair was blown askew. It was too quiet and eerie...

He must have been more tired and distressed than he thought, because it only took him a minute to fall asleep. Cornell's dreams were full of swirled scenery. One minute he was in one of the forests that his tribe lived in, the next minute he was at the villa. Chainsaw and cleaving sounds still repeated in his head. There were also a few glimpses of Ada, Ortega, and the strange boy. When Cornell awoke, it was still dark and the tower roof was still deserted. When he got up and stretched, he was reminded of his wounds. That was the best and only sleep he had had in days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cornell started back on his journey, eager to make up for the time he had lost. The second gate that was locked was now open. Cornell went through and ended up in the clock tower. This was different from the room of clocks. Instead of being in a room with clocks, Cornell was _inside_ the clock itself. He climbed over the large moving cogs, being careful where he stepped. One false move and he could end up getting crushed in between them. Not a very nice death. None of the deaths here were nice at all. There were also levers and platforms that Cornell had to climb, all of which you'd find in a clock. A very very large clock. The air inside the clock tower was close and hot. It wasn't as smoldering as Tower Of Execution, so Cornell didn't complain. He was climbing higher and higher up the clock tower. No demons stayed up here except for imps and dragon bone pillars. Not nearly as bad as Cornell thought it would be. He found his way to a metal door. Outside of the door his sister laid on the floor. She was either asleep or dead...

"Oh no!" Cornell rushed to her side and tried to wake her. "Ada! Ada!!"

Cornell held his breath and hoped that Ada was alright. She had to be alright...

Ada's eyes began to open. She looked up and saw the brother she had missed for a year. She gave a small smile and Cornell returned it. He helped her up and they embraced.

"I knew you'd come for me...Oh, Cornell...the village has burned...all the people..."

Ada felt the bloodstains on the back of his vest. Once she let him go, she noticed the blood-soaked bandages across his side and shoulder.

"You've been hurt..."

"I'll be fine. It's going to be alright now..."

A scythe flew out of nowhere, aimed at the two. Cornell was quick to see it and pushed Ada and himself out of harm's way. Once he had gotten back up, Ada had been taken away by Death. The robed skeleton hovered next to the crystal that Ada had been recaptured in.

"I have found her at last. To think the sacrifice was hidden here! Searching for the divine sacrifice almost upset the timing of the ritual."

Death continued, "And I thought that stupid lycanthrope would prove to be a little useful. What a fool, disobeying the orders of the Count and wasting his own life."

Cornell was helpless but to watch Death disappear along with his sister. "Don't leave! No! Ada, hang on! I'll save you, I promise!"

He continued on through the clock tower at double the pace than before. He had to save Ada before the ritual! The clock tower became isolate of demons and it was an all out run and climb to the end. Cornell finally reached the stairwell that lead to Dracula's sanctuary. It was midday, but the sun couldn't shine through the clouds. He sprinted up the long steps and through the first sanctuary. Just before he was about to leave, he was met by another.

"I have been waiting for this. At last we reach the climax."

Cornell turned around to see Renon. The demon tipped his hat as usual.

"I have come to take my leave. You will no longer need my services, and this is as far as lord Dracula has instructed me to help you."

"Oh, I see. That's fine." Cornell was more concerned with Ada's dilemma at that moment. "Thanks for your help."

"Yes well, fortune to you and your sister. Perhaps you have what it takes to challenge lord Dracula after all..." Renon examined his pocket watch. "I must be gone. We shall not meet again...not during your lifetime anyway..."

The demon tipped his hat again and disappeared. Cornell hurried up the next staircase and sanctuary. After the last pair of steps, he entered Dracula's sanctuary. As Cornell came closer to the large coffin, he began to believe more in the legend of Dracula. Everything that had happened up to now was more than a coincidence. He came to a halt at the bottom of the steps that lead to the large coffin and glanced around the sanctuary nervously.

There was no one. Cornell nearly leapt back in surprise when the coffin lid opened on its own. He took three steps back, gripped onto his axe, and prepared for whatever was about to come out.

It was Ada! The crystal she was inside hovered a few feet above the coffin, out of Cornell's reach. She pounded on the glass and was yelling something. Outside the crystal, Cornell couldn't hear a word. He took a quick and correct guess at what Ada was saying: It's a trap!

Sinister laughter echoed around the chamber. Cornell turned around quick and searched for the source. All of a sudden, it seemed he had been taken off guard! Count Dracula appeared in front of him. Cornell stepped back nervously. The vampire was no mere myth...

"Y-you're Count Dracula?!"

"Well, I applaud you my boy, for finding your way to the devil's lair."

Cornell swallowed and regained his courage. "Let my sister go. Let Ada go!"

"Ha ha ha... Nothing quite so touching as the love between siblings. Well, well...this could be amusing."

The warrior hesitated. Dracula continued before Cornell could answer.

"Well man-wolf, you had better bring on all your power. If you want to save your sister, you must fight me with your full force. All living creatures will serve as the staff in my life of sweet darkness!"

Cornell commenced the fight. He charged at the vampire, brandishing his axe. Dracula disappeared inches before the man-wolf could touch him. Cornell expected that. He looked around the chamber for his missing quarry. Dracula reappeared but disappeared once again. Now he began flitting around the chamber, disappearing and reappearing in a wisp of cloud. Cornell was dizzy with trying to track him. Dracula took to his advantage and grabbed hold of his opponent's battle axe. Cornell held onto the axe tightly, but to his surprise Dracula had an extremely strong grip. He wrenched the axe from Cornell's grasp.

"You won't need this anymore, boy."

The axe disintegrated from his hand in a flash of fire. Cornell didn't let that affect him for long. While Dracula was close by, the man-wolf managed to put in a slash or two. Dracula disappeared again, but came back quickly. He hurled five balls of fire towards Cornell, all at once. The man-wolf tumbled out of the way the best his wounded side would allow. He got back to his feet to face Dracula, who began to laugh once more.

"What do you call that?! Why, you're not even trying... You can do better. I know you better than you think, man-wolf. She is not a man-wolf. She is a survivor of the humans your kind killed."

Cornell was momentarily stunned. He gave a quick glance back at Ada and focused on Dracula once more.

"Stop! Don't go any further!"

Dracula smirked. This was all new information to Ada. Through Cornell's harsh tone, there was also one of pleading. The vampire toyed with him anyway.

"You probably raised her as a man-wolf, but you cannot deceive me. Did you think that you could atone for your sins by saving her? Or did you think that you yourself would be granted an indulgence? Did you think that this young lady would be elated by your actions? It is nothing more than shallow deception by a man-beast!"

Dracula laughed again. "But if that is your design, then let us bare your true self!"

The crystal containing Ada started to float towards Dracula's outstretched arms. As it passed by him, Cornell leapt forward to catch hold of the crystal. His efforts earned him an electric shock that sent him flying backwards.

Ada was as terrified as Cornell. What would happen now? Despite the enchantment of the castle that he had seen so far, the man-wolf could hardly believe what happened. The crystal began to shrink into a miniature version. With a flick of Dracula's cape, the crystal disappeared inside. The crystal and Ada were gone! Cornell's vision began to fade also. He heard Dracula's voice through the darkness: "_Now I will reveal to you my true form. This power is second to none! If you want to save this woman, you had better be ready to give your life!_"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Cornell opened his eyes. It was still pitch black. He couldn't have been blind...he just saw lightning flash in the sky. He looked up. In fact, the sky was vivid with lightning... Thunder rumbled around him. This place gave him an uneasy feeling. With every light flash, he could see pairs of demonish eyes staring at him through the darkness. Or was he imagining things? Where was Ada and Dracula?

He got his answer. Lightning struck and luminated the monstrosity in front of him. He leapt with fright and started to shy backwards. Of all the awful things he had faced in Dracula's castle, Cornell had a feeling this was the worst. Of course it was the worst. Dracula was the king of darkness after all...

This demon was large; One hundred times Cornell's size. Under its pale grey skin, muscles made its form. Five large horns sprouted from its head and a large set of wings came from the demon's shoulders. A flap in its chest opened to reveal a bloody head instead of a heart. The head gave a gurgling-like laugh. Cornell took another step back. He could feel himself quiver with disgust and fear. Cornell remembered his mission and mustered back up his strength and courage. His brain went to work on how to defeat his new foe. It was given that he couldn't beat the demon in his human form, so he changed into the wolf.

The demon stretched one of its arms to the sky, summoning the lightning. Thunder sounded deeply and lightning danced in the sky surrounding Cornell. He braced himself and used the wolf's quick reflexes to move out of the lightning bolt's way. Cornell succeeded a few times, but he was forced to endure the others. If he was not quick enough, the man-wolf was flattened to the ground by the electricity force. His body involuntarily vibrated madly from the shock. It was certain that his human form couldn't have taken such pressure.

Cornell moved in time before the demon's massive fist crushed him. Ice shards shot up from the ground, surrounding where the fist had been. Cornell was lucky once again, and only his side was scraped. He roared with pain; It was his already wounded side that was hit. The warrior's wolf form was very handy more than once in this fight. The form had made it much easier to see the demon through the darkness. It also gave Cornell the speed and endurance he needed, otherwise he would have perished quickly. Now he would test his strength! Like lightning, he charged forward and up, his aim on the demon's internal head. Cornell's slash was quick and unmerciful. The head yelled and shed a good amount of blood. The demon snatched at Cornell, but he was quick. The man-wolf leaped from its hand and circled back towards the demon's vulnerable chest. This would be the finishing blow!

Cornell was trapped in a vortex. Its energy was pulling him backwards into the Underworld. The man-wolf resisted and continued pulling forward. He didn't know where the vortex ended, but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't abandon Ada and his promises. Demon heads sped by him, laughing wickedly at his attempts. Cornell couldn't give in to fear now. He would destroy Dracula at all costs! Fangs bared, he rushed the demons and slashed anything in his way. The vortex had ended and Cornell returned to the dark realm where he fought the demon. The man-wolf charged him head on and finished it off with a final blow in the chest.

The demon groaned from pain and its defeat. Cornell transformed back into a human. He began to shake and inevitably lost his balance. This time the vortex erupted from the ground and encircled the demon. Neon blue lightning danced around the vortex in its wake. While the vortex pulled the demon in, Ada's crystal appeared in the sky. The jewel sparkled and glowed bright through the dark.

"Ada!" Cornell rushed forward, but was thrown backwards by the force field of electricity. He got back up promptly and tried again. The force field wouldn't let him through.

The demon reached up for the crystal. It had much more success at pulling itself out of the vortex than Cornell had getting through the barrier. Ada pounded on the glass, her voice was muted. Cornell couldn't have heard her even without the crystal. The rumbling sound from the vortex was thunderous. The demon's finger tips began to reach the bottom of the crystal. Dracula may not have defeated Cornell, but he would take Ada to the Underworld with him! It was more than Cornell could bare!

"No!! Ada!!"

It was in that dire moment that Cornell and his wolf spirit parted. Driven by Cornell's determination and compassion for Ada, the wolf spirit leaped high into the air, passed the barrier, and smashed the crystal containing his sister.

Cornell moved to find the angle Ada would fall at. He caught her in his arms safely. His wolf form however was caught into the demon's clutches. The form struggled about with no avail; He had officially taken Ada's place as a sacrifice.

The demon's internal head laughed again. "I must thank you, man-wolf. For I have achieved my true purpose!"

Cornell and Ada watched in silence as the demon disappeared back into the Underworld along with the struggling wolf spirit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Once they were outside, the sun had already begun to set. Cornell and Ada traveled the entire evening back to the former village. There weren't any provisions, and the water in the castle's forest was purely poison . At the least, the sun was a magnificent and welcoming sight after five days of darkness. Once they had left the dark castle's treacherous territory and walked on familiar ground, they began to lighten up. They were both free! The air was fresher and the sound of autumn leaves caught in a gentle breeze was the best sound they had heard in many days. The question of where they were going to live crossed both their minds, but they kept silent about it. Perhaps they would live in the wild or build their own home? Would Cornell survive through his wound? So much pressure had been put on him in the previous days, and his wound became worse. What if they didn't find help in time...? The duo remained silent and trudged on wearily, both supporting each other.

To both their surprise as they reached the village, they were met by an assemblage of former villagers. The survivors of the village fire! They were lead by Christopher, the boy Cornell rescued from the slave camp over three years ago. They were also lead by Marcell.

Before either group could say anything, Henry appeared out of the group of villagers. He ran up to Cornell and Ada.

"Ha! You're both alive! I knew you'd make it out of there okay! What happened? Did you see Dracula?"

Cornell had a few questions of his own. "What is the meaning of all this...?"

Marcell smiled at his cousin. "We'll all have time to share our fascinating stories later, but first you and Ada should recover your strength and eat. Both of you look quite famished, you know...!"

That night, the survivors, Cornell, and Ada gathered and ate under the stars. They formed one large circle and sat in the midst of what used to be their homes. In the center of the circle, a large fire was lit and a big cauldron of soup sat over it. Baskets of apples, pears, pecans, and berries were separated and collected from the spoil of the orchard. With the few leftover barrels of admixtures they found, they had managed to bake bread, pecan pie, and plum pudding. There was also cooked fish, and plenty of fresh water. Needless to say, that even without the full comforts of home, they had managed well.

"These cuts go deep..." said the man who was tending to the wound in Cornell's side. The man was older and was an experienced healer. "It's infected too. Hmm, it must have taken some strength to withstand that for awhile..."

"Of course it does!" Marcell piped up. He was returning to his normal jolly mood. "He's a Crescent! I'm a Crescent! We're all Crescents--well, except for the whole lot of you...but Miss Ada's a Crescent too!"

Cornell shook his head with pity. "And how did you manage to become the leader of this assembly my dear young cousin, Marcell...?"

Marcell laughed nervously. "Ah...er...uh...well..."

Christopher chuckled. "Oh, he's quite capable. You should have seen him these past days! Serious as a heart attack, he was..."

Marcell blushed slightly as Christopher imitated his words for Cornell and Ada's amusement:

" 'Ahoy, you there! Stay close to the group, don't start wandering off! The last thing we need is another missing child and the like. Who knows where those demon hounds could be lurking at. Women, children, and the petrified, behind the warriors! Alright you lot, spears and rods at the ready! One swift thwack and jab should finish them off, so don't over do it; No one here needs to lose any limbs. The hounds will flee before the dawn! Ha, the cowards! Don't mind us hiding here in the forest though.' "

The scene reminded Cornell of Marcell's father, Marius, when he was in battle.

"Where are your mother and father?" Cornell had suddenly brought up by mistake. He had already guessed the answer.

"Ah, them..." Marcell said in a half quiet tone. "They didn't quite make it out of the village... But that's alright, now all three--no, make that four for you, Christopher--four of us are orphan--Oh, and young Henry there too...er..." Marcell's words trailed off and he remained silent.

Cornell could of course understand Marcell's loss. Cornell took him with one arm and hugged him tight.

"It will be fine. We all still have each other, now don't we, best-buddy?"

After a moment, Marcell started to smile and then he showed one of his infamous giddy grins.

"He's back to his old self again!" Ada said.

Cornell had never known anyone besides Marcell who could smile quite like that. He returned with one of his rare smiles. If he hadn't known Marcell almost all his life, then by the grin on his face, Cornell would have thought the boy had gone mad...

After everyone had eaten well, they settled to hear the stories. The only exceptions were the young children who ran around and played outside of the circle. The circle was made of no more than eighteen survivors, including himself and Ada. The young children outside of the circle made the number twenty-three. Cornell noticed some of them as fellow members of the tribe, and the rest were all familiar faces from the village.

Christopher was an excellent and vivid story-teller. He told the story about the sudden village attack and how he and Marcell rallied the survivors and escaped. It came as no surprise to Cornell when Christopher mentioned that Marcell and himself were two of the most experienced with fighting and were levelheaded enough to become the leaders. To Marcell's extreme annoyance, Christopher had even told of how Marcell had searched in the chaos of the village to find the missing Ada.

"Well, what would you have done?" Marcell asked sourly, in an attempt to redeem himself. His cheeks were starting to turn pink again. "I'll have you know, Cornell was away, don't you remember? A fine cousin I'd be to leave her to those wretched monsters..."

Christopher waved a hand impatiently. "Yes, yes, we understand. What a lovely couple, you and Ada..."

The remark had even made Ada blush. Before Marcell could launch in with another explanation, Christopher continued on with the story: The survivors had returned to the village the following morning, cleaned and gathered what remains they could use. A day later, Henry had wandered upon them and told his story. With the news that Cornell had returned and had gone into Dracula's castle after Ada and Ortega, the group had waited in the village for them.

Once it was Cornell's turn to share his part, the children had sat down too, eager to hear a story filled with adventure. Cornell told the story the best he could, noting all of the demon creatures for the children and everyone else's interest. He started from when he returned to the burning village and mentioned all of the castle sections and obstacles he had gone through. The only part he left out was where he met the strange boy, and how Dracula tried to intimidate him with the truth about Ada. Otherwise, like Christopher, he was straight-forward, even with how he realized he had mistreated Ortega. The listeners were intrigued by the odd towers and demons that made up the dark castle. Throughout the tale, they had thoroughly noted Cornell's courage.

After reliving the event, Cornell was ready to rest and finally be able to get a good night sleep. All of his training and knowledge paid off in a close life or death matter. The story would be passed down in the village history, and eventually become a legend. Yet, Cornell didn't want to be a legend...

The quiet night went on and everyone camped out to sleep. The smell of smoke still lingered around the extinguished fire. Cornell rested by a tree, huddled between the three sleeping children, Ada, Marcell, and Henry, who had taken a liking to him. Cornell sighed. What was he now, a parent? Perhaps he was getting too soft for being a warrior man-wolf. Whatever it was, it caused the dark chills from Dracula's castle to finally leave him. Now he could rest at ease...

* * *

Back in Dracula's castle, another ritual was taking place. This time Cornell's wolf spirit was trapped in the crystal. It stood still and regal, like a carved statue protected in a glass display. He was now in Ada's former prison. The dark rites were chanted by Death, while Actrise and Gilles de Rais awed at their fallen master's capture.

"So this is the man-beast magic extracted from the man-wolf," Gilles de Rais said. "What enormous power..."

Actrise agreed. "It's all the crystal could contain; But it should be sufficient for the ritual."

The crystal began to glow a rosy hue. The light lasted only a moment, then faded. Death continued chanting.

"Oh great powers of the Underworld sealed under the man-beast's magic, bring back our master to his true state. Show us your exalted power..."

The crystal began to glow once more.

"Provide the soul of this sleeping devil with a new body!"

Magic began to flow into the crystal, filling it with light until the wolf spirit was no longer visible. In the blink of an eye, the spirit and crystal were gone all together.

"The ritual is a success. All has proceeded just as the Count has calculated. Foolish humans! They will see. One day the world will again be shrouded in darkness. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Author's Note:** A special thanks to all of you guys who read the Cornell story from Chapter one to the end :). I appreciate your time and patience. Once again, please remember to comment and review if you enjoyed it.You guys help make it happen. ::thumbs up:: And special thanks to Corny's Girl!

* * *

In the next few days, the former villagers began to rebuild their village. Some of the destroyed materials could be reused, and other items and helping hands were given to them from nearby villages, and some villages who had heard of the incident from afar. Marcell had taken to the job of carpentry, and helped with the wood cutters. Ada helped restore and sow the fields, and Cornell gave lessons in weapon fighting and academics to the warriors-in-training, like young Henry and other curious villagers. Christopher tried some of everything, even though most of it was new to him. His english had improved and being gregarious, he showed compassion and concern for everyone in the village, from the children to the elders. Eventually, he had earned himself the official title of being the village's leader. 

Cornell insisted that he didn't want to be leader of the village or of any high authority. He just wanted his old life back...Though the warrior agreed to become the village's official watch guard. The village still wanted something special to give to this heroic young man. With the help of Christopher, Marcell, and sword smiths from another village, a broadsword was made for Cornell. He took the gift for the first time and looked thoroughly at its cover; A fine black leather sheath. Cornell drew the weapon carefully. The broadsword's handle was covered with black leather, but in its middle was a crescent moon carved out with detail in the silvery metal. Along the thick blade flat, the words were carved in clearly on both sides: "Herein Lies The Strength Of A Crescent!". Cornell smiled and swung the sword around in his hand as practice. "This broadsword is marvelous! Thank you all!"

Months after the new village was built, Cornell spent the day on sentry duty. His post was hidden in the trees outside of the village entrance. Cornell took his job seriously, even though there were few trespassers. The days were calm and pleasant, with no sign of a growing evil. Cornell would fight to the death any demon that even thought of coming near the village. Despite his vows, there was one evil caused by Dracula that he didn't expect to fight. Cornell was unaware of the sacrifice that took place. He was unaware that his wolf form and its power were used to resurrect the dark lord. Dracula would indeed inhabit a new form, and by Cornell's sacrifice, it would be in his bloodline. Dracula couldn't have wished for more and Cornell couldn't have wished for less...

Some years later, Ada and Marcell became married and had their first and only child. Cornell had been given the special privilege of naming the boy. He sat the infant on his lap and took a good first look at him. Cornell's heart sank. Even though he was very young, Cornell could tell that it was the exact same child that he saw in Dracula's castle. Almost a spitting image of Marcell, the boy didn't act like him. Instead, his eyes were dull with boredom and his face was emotionless. The infant remained quiet and showed no interest in Cornell or his parents. Cornell was hoping that the child was merely deaf, but it wasn't so. Somehow he must have been responsible for this...

"Cornell?"

Cornell blinked and was brought out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yes, the name...forgive me..."

Ada smiled. "That's alright. Have you thought of it?"

Cornell was silent for a moment.

"...I have..."

"What is it then?"

Cornell remained silent. He saw the eager and curious faces of Ada and Marcell. The two people he cared the most for. It made him feel even worse. Why did fate have to come to this...?

"Go on, now don't keep us waiting!" Marcell said chipperly. "We won't like you any less, even if you named him Puddin' Head!"

"That would be easy for you to say..." Cornell murmured. "I've named him, Malus."

Both parents looked at Cornell questionably. The name was one they had least expected. Cornell didn't explain why he had given the boy the name, and hadn't planned to either; For both Ada's and Marcell's sake.

Cornell sighed. This time his tone was final. "Yes, that is what his name will be. Malus..."

With tears in her eyes, Ada took the boy into her arms. She did her best to give a small smile.

"Malus it is then. Malus Crescent."

Inside his heart, Cornell felt awful. How could he have cursed any living creature, good or bad? The word "malus" in translation meant bad. The word and meaning was common in other words to that day: malfunctioning, malnourished, malevolent, and more commonly, malice. If the child was ever to fight for the side of evil, the warning of his name would give it away. It was a scar that the boy would carry throughout his life.

Marcell however kept positive. He hugged the weeping Ada.

"There, there, the name isn't all that bad. I'm sure Cornell has a good reason for what he did."

Marcell looked to his cousin in hope of the explanation. Cornell was thankful that he didn't appear angry, only confused. Much to Marcell's dismay, Cornell still couldn't bring himself into telling them.

"And it is a good reason." Cornell said, joining the embrace. "I promise you both. I would never have given him the name without an excellent reason. Don't worry, you both will be wonderful parents for him, and I'll do my best to help too."

Ada was renewed with hope. She looked up at Marcell and Cornell and couldn't help but to smile. Marcell returned with a large smile of his own.

"That's the spirit! Wonderful, a group hug!" Marcell ruffled Malus' hair affectionately. "Ah, the poor little puddin' head! Probably doesn't have the faintest clue what's going on!"

Malus looked back at his father with melancholy. Little did his family know that he understood every word. For being an infant, he was extraordinarily sharp. Even with the meaning, he was momentarily the only one who didn't fear his name. He could even say it. Malus. His pronunciation was amazing. He could say that word too. Pronunciation. Of course, his family wouldn't find out. Even his uncle Cornell didn't fully know... Malus was the incarnation of Dracula.

* * *

_...Story two:_

_...::.The Chronicles of Malus.::..._

* * *


End file.
